La Diosa de las Alas La Elegida del Dios Dragón
by SeikaDragon
Summary: El misterio de la muerte de Hitomi tras 2 años de paz en Gaea, mientras que 4 después una nueva guerra esta apunto de desatarse tras el secreto de la Familia Kanzar que es amenazada por el Reino Kamui.
1. Introducción

***********************************************************************

Escaflowne

"La diosa de las Alas – La elegida del Dios Dragón"

Un Pasado y un Destino

Capítulo 1

***********************************************************************

Gaea, un mundo donde la Luna y la Tierra se divisan en los cielos. Un mágico planeta muy parecido a la era medieval, se vio envuelto en una terrible guerra donde la sed de poder de un solo hombre que dirigía una gran nación, acarreó la destrucción y desolación a todo ser viviente del lugar.

Muchas ciudades fueros desbastadas por el fuego, y sus fértiles tierras se cubrieron con la sangre de aquellos que murieron y pelearon en las continuas batallas. Pueblos y naciones enteras terminaron en el olvido o en la destrucción total, los pocos sobrevivientes tuvieron que abandonar sus hogares y refugiarse en otros reinos. 

El poder maligno de la Máquina Generadora de Sueños o mejor conocida en el Reino de Zaibach "La Máquina del Destino", diseñada por el Imperio de Zaibach con el oscuro propósito de modificar el destino de toda Gaea, pero evidentemente el resultado fue llevar el caos, dolor y sufrimiento en cada uno de los corazones de cualquier ser viviente que habitara el hermoso planeta. Pero la gran y última creación de los habitantes de la desaparecida y misteriosa Atlántis, fue salvada gracias a dos almas que no se rindieron. El descubrimiento de la verdad que albergaba en sus corazones logró crear un poder nunca antes visto e imaginado que logró romper el manto de oscuridad y desolación que cubría a la estrella de Gaea.

Han pasado casi 6 largos años desde la finalización de la Gran Guerra y la destrucción del imperio de Zaibach. Los habitantes de este reino se dispersaron por toda Gaea principalmente se refugiaron en las tierras gobernadas por el Rey de Fanelia. En cambio los generales y comandantes sobrevivientes del ejercito de Lord Dorking, se vieron envueltos en diferentes juicios donde varios miembros del tribunal deseaban su exilio o inclusive la muerte más atroz e imaginada. Pero gracias a la influencia de los reyes de Austuria, Freid y Fanelia evitaron que el resto de las naciones tomaran represalias, debido a que su juicio estaba nublado por su sed de venganza. 

Para salvarlos se argumentó que la influencia ejercida por el poder de la Máquina Generadora de Sueños, estos no eran consientes de sus acciones. Y al ser destruida, todos los que estaban bajo su control fueron liberados y la mayoría de ellos no recordaba nada de su pasado o su estancia en la armada. Por lo tanto se les perdonó la vida, aunque tuvieron que trabajar en la restauración de los diferentes países en contribución a sus malas acciones del pasado. Cuando su deuda fue saldada la mayoría de ellos decidió permanecer en los reinos de Fanelia y Austuria, quienes no tuvieron objeción en aceptarlos.

Pero nadie supo que sucedió con los magos o chamanes del imperio de Lord Dorking. Hombres que buscaban dominar el poder de la creación y la modificación del destino, eran los creadores y poseedores de toda la tecnología que caracterizaba al imperio. Muchos creyeron que murieron en la destrucción de su fortaleza, otros que solo desaparecieron en su propia sed de poder que los consumió poco a poco. Pero no importa que tipo de teorías tuvieran sobre el paradero, nadie conocía la oscura verdad que rodeaba a estos extraños personajes. Al poco tiempo las personas se olvidaron de ellos por completo, solo algunos seguían buscando e indagando el misterio de la  desaparición de los antiguos dirigentes del Reino de Zaibach, pero sin éxito alguno.

Nadie en toda Gaea se hubiera imaginado que los acontecimientos ocurridos en la Gran Guerra habían marcado el destino del planeta y su gente. Siendo solo el principio de la destrucción del equilibrio de dos dimensiones e incluso del propio universo. Un equilibrio que ha sido protegido por los guardianes de la luz y la oscuridad, pero ahora nuevamente deberán despertar y enfrentar su pasado. Terminar con una batalla inconclusa, reconstruir su presente, buscar el futuro que se les fue negado. Pero la oscuridad luchará para recuperar el poder de Lumus, su estrella guardián, que fue arrebata y destruida por el poder de Atlantis. 

Cuando el espíritu de la oscuridad renazca y se enfrente al poder de Luz, la sagrada batalla dará inicio dando como resultado la restauración o destrucción del Destino:

 La leyenda de la Diosa de las Alas

_Mientras el tiempo llega el dragón dormirá.._

_cuando__ la elegida aparezcan ante él,_

_los__ sueños de la gente cubrirán los cielos._

_La Diosa de las alas guiará la Armadura del Dragón_

_se__ elevará y llevará a Gaea a un nuevo futuro._

_Si la oscuridad la invade..._

_el__ Dragón despertará en la oscuridad..._

_con__ un corazón de hielo él rugirá._

_Llevando a Gaea hacia el camino de la destrucción_

_el__ Dragón quemará y destruirá todo a su paso,_

_como__ ya lo ha hecho en tiempos antiguos..._

_En la era del nacimiento._

_Si la esperanza vive en su alma..._

_El dragón vivirá en la luz..._

_con__ un corazón de fuego él volará.._

_Gaea evocará el espíritu de su estrella..._

_Sanará y reivindicará el pasado_

_y__ su deseo...se cumplirá_

_En la era de Destino._

_¿Cuál será el destino?_

_Despertará por el poder,_

_Oh Dios Dragón._

_El destino de Gaea cambiará_

_¿hacia la muerte? o ¿hacia la vida?_

_La fuerza de la voluntad y el coraje,_

_Tiene el poder de cambiar el Mundo._

_El odio y la furia serán la destrucción._

_El amor y la esperanza serán la creación._

_Para romper el ciclo de Destino_

_Solo hay un camino_

_La muerte y oscuridad._

_Dragón cumple tu cometido_

_Rompiendo el ciclo de Destino_

La nueva era ha iniciado, el equilibrio esta apunto de ser corrompido por la maldad de los corazones de las  almas atormentadas por la sed de poder. Solo aquellos elegidos serán los que definirán el futuro. La luz desaparecida en los laberintos de la oscuridad regresará de su encierro y retomará  los lazos rotos del pasado, y se unirá nuevamente para salvaguardar la paz de este universo. Dando vida a la antigua leyenda de la batalla de la Diosa de las Alas ... La elegida del Dios Dragón.


	2. Un Pasado y un Destino Asturia

En un Reino Naviero como Asturia, conocida como la cuidad de los Caballeros Celestes (Caeli) era considerada una de las Naciones más poderosas y respetada de toda Gaea. La cuidad pudo recuperarse en poco tiempo de los desastres que provocó la Gran Guerra, a pesar que sufrió directamente los ataques del Escuadrón Dragón (Dragon Slayers) comandados por el Capitán y estratégico de Guerra Diladau Albatou. Quien se caracterizó por ser un joven desquiciado por la sed de la destrucción y amante del fuego. Su nombre aun causa mucho temor en los corazones de las personas, que llegaron a conocer la maldad del chico de ojos de fuego. 

Al terminar la Gran Guerra no se supo que fue de él, muchos lo creyeron muerto y otro que estaba vivo en algún lugar en lo más recóndito del planeta en espera de tomar venganza. Pero nadie conocía la verdad detrás del secreto del Capitán del Escuadrón Dragón, que se ocultaba en el corazón y la memoria de una dulce chica de ojos azules...Selena Schezar. 

A las afuera de la cuidad de Austuria podemos encontrar una pequeña villa, donde esta localizada la residencia de la Familia Schezar. Que dentro de una oscura habitación encontramos a uno de los más grandes espadachines que ha pertenecido a la Elite de Caballeros Celestes, quién esta sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras platica aparentemente consigo mismo, como recapacitando sus acciones. Pero la verdad el estaba hablando con su difunto padre. 

El joven espadachín se hallaba en el estudio de su padre, quién fue un gran explorador, pero lamentablemente él había muerto durante su viaje en busca de la Legendaria Ciudad de Atlantis. Su deseo de descubrir el secreto que envolvía a la misteriosa cuidad, partió cuando su hijo mayor apenas era un niño y su hija un bebe. Pero lamentablemente no pudo regresar con su familia, ya que el destino y la maldad de un hombre por su sed de poder acabo con su vida. 

Allen Schezar siempre que se sentía el deseo de hablar con alguien, de sus problemas, temores o alegrías, se dirigía al estudio de su difunto padre e imaginaba que él estaba sentado en frente suyo...y comenzaba a hablarle como si realmente estuviera ahí. 

Diladau...Selena...ya han pasado varios años...pero aun temo que algo malo le suceda. 

¿Por qué?...¿por qué le tuvo que pasar esto a ella?...¿por qué no estuve para evitarle tanto sufrimiento,...tanto dolor... y soledad? 

¿Por qué sigo pensando en lo mismo? Desde que ella regresó a ser lo que era, no ha vuelto a sufrir ninguna transformación. Ella es feliz... tal vez tenga leves recuerdos de quién era, porque es muy hábil con la espada. Aunque parezca frágil a primera vista, nadie se imaginaría que es una gran espadachín y que puede defenderse ella sola...aunque a veces su carácter ... es ... como decirlo ... desquiciaste e impredecible ... dulce y cariñosa, pero de repente puede convertirse en una fierecilla cuando se enoja . 

Con esta última frase no pudo evitar reír, mientras se imaginaba a su hermana furiosa corriendo tras de él... 

Jajajaja pero muchas veces, yo tengo la culpa por ser tal sobreprotector con ella... aaaaahhhhh... pero no puedo evitarlo...como no puedo evitar seguir pensando en lo mismo. 

Pero repentinamente su mirada se volvió seria, mientras sus ojos y su voz reflejaban un eje de celos. 

Si tan solo...él no hubiera capturado su corazón. 

¿quién es realmente él?... solo sé que es una persona digna de respecto y un gran guerrero... pero... pero ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que no le hará daño? ¿y por qué demonios, ella tuvo que posar sus ojos en él?...¿por qué? 

Suspiró...mientras recuperaba la tranquilidad perdida, en su repentino enojo por pensar en esa persona. Además como imaginándose la mirada severa de su padre y reconociendo un poco que estaba celoso. 

Aunque...debo reconocer que es un buen amigo, pero aun así siento que nos oculta algo muy importante...Todos tenemos derecho a nuestros secretos...pero eso no es lo que me molesta...sino, no conocer la verdad  de los hechos. 

Los ojos rojos como el fuego que él posee, demuestran fortaleza pero al mismo tiempo inspiran temor y respeto... inclusive pueden ser fríos como el hielo, pero a la vez cálidos... 

Si no fuera por esa otra chica perteneciente a la Realeza...tal vez estuviera contento por los sentimientos de mi hermana... 

Aunque eso parase no importarle a ella, tal vez es ese temperamento que posee e inclusive el misterio que lo rodea... - pero duda un momento como recapacitando lo último que acababa de decir - ¿misterio?...no más bien...será porque él es tan parecido a ... 

¡Alleeennn!...!Alleeeen!!... 

Los pensamientos del Caballero Celi fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos. Así que se apresuró a salir de la habitación, para encontrarse a una hermosa muchacha corriendo por los jardines... llamándolo como si se fuera acabar el mundo. 

Selena que sucede...¿por qué me llamas de esa manera?...No es forma de comportarse de una dama. – Decía el muchacho de caballera rubia, mientras trataba de mantenerse serio. Pero en cambio le resultaba muy difícil cumplir su cometido, ya que ante él se encontraba una jovial chica que al parecer su aspecto podría causar risa, ya que sus cabellos estaban algo desarreglados mientras sus mejillas mostraban un toque rosado por la carrera que acababa de realizar. Mientras sus vestimentas mostraban señales que la muchacha había estado jugando en la pradera. 

Oh Allen...por que siempre me andas retando, sabes que trato de hacerlo mejor posible...pero nada te complace de lo que hago...pareces un viejo cascarrabias – esto lo decía mientras su rostro mostraba molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos. 

No te enojes... solo quiero lo mejor para ti... además solo estaba bromeando...pero mírate como andas, luces como una niñea traviesa que acabas de salir de una batalla campal...aunque debo de reconocer- ya no aguantándose las ganas de reír, y soltando una carcajada terminó diciendo- que me encanta hacerte enojar... te vez tan mona... 

Allen...eres...eres... un...-Selena estaba perdiendo la paciencia, viendo como su hermano se mofaba de su apariencia. 

Ya ya ya... no te enojes - Allen abrazo a su hermana, la verdad no quería hacerla enojar. Pero sabía que su hermana disfrutaba sus riñas infantiles, era un tipo de escape de todo el protocolo que debían seguir como miembros distinguidos y amigos de la Familia Real de Austuria. Selena no le agradaba mucho las normas de etiqueta que debía llevar siempre que estaba en el Castillo, aunque cuando estaba a solas con la Princesa Eries, podía olvidarse de todo aquello y platicar como buenas amigas. En cambio con la Reina Millerna era más reservada, no podría decirse que fuera una gran amiga de ella, le caía bien pero se sentía más a gusto con la Princesa que con la Reina. 

 Además otra actividad que fascinaba a la chica de ojos celestes era las prácticas con los demás Caballeros Caeli, a pesar de los reclamos de su hermano ella insistía en practicar. La hechizaba observar los Gymelefs y el manejo de las espadas como las diferentes técnicas. Se podría pasar horas hablando con su hermano de estos temas, sin aburrirse, aunque nunca deseo ser parte de la Elite de Caballeros Celestes. Era uno de los peculiares hobbies que poseía, además el Capitán de la Guardia no podía recriminarle nada, debido a que fue parte su culpa esa afición. 

Cuando recién terminó la Gran Guerra, Selena se encontraba desorientada y temerosa, desconocía gran parte de su pasado. Tenía terror a quedarse sola, por lo cual Allen requirió mucha paciencia para sobrellevar el temperamento de la chica, el cual era muy voluble. A veces era muy tímida y otras parecía una verdadera fiera cuando estaba perdida en sus miedos y recuerdos. Su hermano la apoyó en su adaptación a la nueva vida, él la cuidó en las dos primeras lunas después de la guerra, ayudado por Eries. Pero el deber ante su reino lo obligó a regresar a su puesto, tiempo después. 

El problema era evitar que Selena se sintiera sola, ya que esto provocaba grandes conflictos en la joven. Debido a que recuerdos difusos de su vida pasada, la invadían y ella lloraba sin cesar. No le gustaba estar lejos de su hermano a pesar de estar en el castillo. Eries trataba de hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla y hacerla sentir segura, pero ella solo confiaba en su hermano. Así que convenció a su padre para que le diera permiso a Allen de mantener a su hermana cercas de él. Pero tiempo después esa decisión fue un dolor de cabeza para el espadachín cuando su hermana quiso practicar junto con los hombres que él entrenaba. Allen al principio se negó pero terminó cediendo. 

Allen.. sabes que puedes ser una pesadilla... 

Mira quien lo dice.. mi pequeña fierecilla. 

Allen...eres insopor.... 

Sshh...-Allen puso un dedo en los labios de su hermana y le dijo dulcemente - por cierto, antes que comiences a pelear conmigo... ¿no tenías algo importante que decirme?...¿o solo corrías y gritabas mi nombre por diversión o por que olvidasteis como me llamaba? — mientras le brindaba una sonrisa traviesa. 

Ah.. en cierto... se me olvidaba.. 

¿mi nombre a caso?... 

Allen... ya basta... 

Muy bien, pero me puedes decir para que me buscabas. 

Su Majestad Dryden te esta buscando, quiere que vayas con él para revisar todos los preparativos para el viaje a Fanelia- Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con la idea de viajar a Fanelia, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos se perdían en la nada. 

Veo que estas muy emocionada en ir a Fanelia ¿verdad?. 

¿eh? Quien yo... no ¿por qué? 

No te hagas, que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando – Allen veía a su hermana fingiendo enojo, pero mas bien se sentía celoso por que alguien había acaparado sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitar sentirse divertido y desaprovechar una oportunidad para bromearla. Así que su mirada cambió mientras una sonrisa de picardía se dibujaba en sus labios- ¿estas deseosa de verlo no es así.? 

¿A quién? – Selena fingía inocencia. 

Pues ¿quién mas?... - suspiró pero recordó que su majestad estaba requiriendo su presencia, y no podía retrasarse más, era una lástima no poder seguir riñendo con Selena - pero no discutamos, que tengo que ir a ver a Dryden, después hablaremos. De seguro Van estará contento de vernos, ya han pasado varias lunas desde que lo vimos la ultima vez. 

Ahh es cierto tenemos mucho tiempo sin verlo- Selena sumamente contenta con la idea de volver a ver al Rey de Fanelia - Eso me recuerda que me prometió llevarme de paseo a caballo...- Mientras daba vueltas con los brazos abiertos mientras reía alegremente – además me gusta mucho su cuidad, es muy hermosa, me encanta sus atardeceres... 

Asi es, es muy hermosa... pero debes cuidarte del pequeño diablillo de Van –Selena se detuvo en seco y una gota en la cabeza mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa- Ahora si Allen no pudo reír a carcajada abierta al ver la expresión de su pequeño ángel -Jajajajajaja bueno me voy, supongo que la junta con su majestad será muy larga. Así que te veré en la cena. Nos vemos – Allen se despide de su hermana con un beso en la frente mientras toma un caballo y se aleja a todo galope hacia el castillo de Austuria. 

Hermano... ya quisiera estar en Fanelia... tengo tanto deseos de verlo... aunque ... quisiera ser la dueña de sus pensamientos. –Selena no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus profundos ojos azules, como el océano. 


	3. Un Pasado y un Destino Freid

En otra parte de Gaea, muy lejos de la Residencia de los Schezar y de la capital de Palas mas allá de las fronteras del país, encontramos el Reino de Freid. El cual fue uno de los países que al igual que Austuria logró recuperarse en poco tiempo y sin mucho esfuerzo. Esto se debió a que las obras de reconstrucción dieron comienzo mucho antes que acabara la guerra, con ayuda de Zaibach a cambio del poder que ellos le proporcionaron para evitar más muertes. Chid se convirtió un gran gobernate, que dirigía a su nación con sabiduría y justicia a pesar de sus escasos 12 años de edad. Era muy querido a pesar de haberse convertido en el Gobernante a los 6 años de edad y tomar las riendas de toda una nación en medio de una temible guerra.

Pero ahora, en una era de paz, nuevamente debía actuar como en aquella ocasión. Una guerra secreta que ha estado oculta desde hace mucho tiempo, podía estallar en cualquier momento y llevar a la destrucción a toda Gaea. El pequeño Chid lo sabía y estaba más inquieto de lo normal, tenía temor y no sabía por que se sentía así. Pero algo le decía que debía estar preparado, por eso había estado desde la mañana en su despacho buscando y revisando una serie de papeles, y repasando un antiguo plan de emergencia y lucha para una posible Guerra. 

En un breve descanso, el Duque de Freid dejó su lectura y respiró cansado. Sus ojos se fijaron en un enorme cuadro, en el cual figuraba sus padres. El chico no pudo evitar pensar en cierto Caballero Caeli, así que se paró y se dirigió al ventanal. Se sentó en el borde de este, mientras observaba los tranquilos jardines de su palacio.

Allen...padre...como me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado, y me pudieras aconsejar... 

Pero aun a ti te debo ocultar esta terrible verdad...mi propia verdad... mi propia prisión. 

Oh Allen como me gustaría decirte padre y abrazarte... ¡cómo te necesito!. Me has apoyado siempre que te he necesitado desde las sombras. 

Chid cada día se parecía cada vez más a Allen, este último frecuentaba el reino con su hermana Celena un par de veces durante el año. Chid sabía que Allen era su verdadero padre, pero nunca insinuó que conocía su secreto. Secreto revelado años atrás con la llegada de Hitomi a la cuidad de Godashim (Capital de Freid), cuando Chid le pidió a la Chica de la Luna de las Ilusiones que le leyera las cartas. 

Hitomi no planeaba revelarle este secreto a Chid, porque creía que ella no era la persona correcta para decírselo, y no sabía como reaccionaría el chico cuando este se enterara. Pero Chid insistió tanto, el deseaba saber la verdad de la actitud de su padre el Duque Mahad dal Freid en contra de Allen. El quería a ambos y los respetaba, y deseaba con todo su corazón conocer la verdad. 

Aun recuerdo, esa noche...cuando casi obligue a Hitomi que me digiera la verdad – En ese momento el nuevo Duque comenzó a recordar los hechos que le revelaron una gran verdad detrás de una mentira. 

...Hitomi sucede algo malo...que te dicen las cartas – preguntaba el pequeño príncipe con ojos esperanzados . 

No...no pasa nada,...creo que me equivoque al leer las cartas- Dijo Hitomi nerviosa. 

¿Qué es esta visión? - pensaba la chica de ojos verdes- entonces...eso quiere decir que...-Mientras ve con interrogación al príncipe- que Chid es hijo de... Allen y Marlen. 

Hitomi...Hitomi... Hitomi. 

Eh...perdón que me decías. 

¿Hitomi que te sucedió?, te pusisteis muy pálida...¿dime vistes algo?. 

Nada....no he visto nada- mientras cerraba los ojos y su cabeza la mantenía abajo y reafirmaba sus palabras con unos leves movimientos negativos - príncipe Chid. 

No me mientas Hitomi- Chid no soportaba más, deseaba saber la verdad, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Pero ya no podía, soportar vivir en la ignorancia desea saber la verdad- por lo que más quieras no me mientas Hitomi...no me mientas- Su voz estaba triste llena de suplica hacia a aquella persona que le podía decir la verdad. 

Perdóname...te pido perdón Príncipe Chid... pero no creo que sea la persona indicada para decirte lo que realmente sucedió. 

¡Tu me prometisteis!...dijisteis que me ayudarías a encontrar la verdad... ¿por qué ahora no puedes cumplir con tu promesa?- Chid estaba sumamente desesperado y había subido el tono de voz. 

Príncipe... yo...no.. 

Amo a mi Padre y a mi madre...y también quiero mucho a Allen,... no entiendo por que mi padre se enojo de esa forma con el pobre de Allen...Después de eso él se marchó de Freid... mi padre cambio desde ese entonces. Nunca esta aquí...se que tiene que viajar constantemente... pero antes era diferente... pero ahora se ha alejado de mi... a ...a veces siento que ya no le importo... que ya no me quiere... siento que me odia... 

No te odio... eres lo único que me queda en la vida 

Chid y Hitomi se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz que provenía detrás de la puerta de la habitación, donde se encontraban. Cuando la sombra se acercó a la luz de la vela pudieron reconocer a la persona que estaba oculta en la oscuridad. No era otro que Mahad dal Freid. 

Padre – dijo el pequeño muy sorprendido. 

Hitomi y Chid se habían levantado cuando vieron entrar al Duque. 

Su majestad ... yo... 

No es necesario que te disculpes Hitomi, he escuchado todo...- observa a Hitomi con una mirada serena y compresión. No como esa mirada fría, severa y calculadora que siempre mostró desde que ella lo conoció. 

...Padre... yo...yo... 

Te estaba buscando hijo, y los vi conversando en el jardín desde una de las entradas. Me dio curiosidad de que hablaban- Dirigiéndose a la joven- Boris me había informado de tus habilidades, y pense que Chid estaría intrigado y emocionado de conocer mas a cerca de ti, pequeña... Al igual que yo, cuando me enteré que provenías de la Luna Fantasma- suspiró y después de un corto silencio se acercó a la ventana y continuó su relato-  Pero cuando los vi dirigirse hacia donde yo me encontraba. No supe, por qué me oculté de ustedes, pero cuando había cambiado de parecer en esconder mi presencia. Escuche a mi hijo cuando te preguntaba: 

¡¿En serio puedes leer el futuro y el pasado con esas cartas?! 

Si...con mis cartas puedo conocer el pasado de las personas, sus temores y hechos transcendentales de sus vidas. 

¡Es fabuloso!.. y ¿todos en la Luna Fantasma pueden hacer eso?. 

No príncipe... es .. es un don que  se me fue otorgado y lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria – Hitomi se mostraba muy contenta al ver el entusiasmo del pequeño, pero nuevamente su mirada mostraba tristeza- Pero a veces desearía no tenerlo. 

¿Por qué dices eso? – había dicho el pequeño, mientras la veía con inocencia y ternura propias de su edad. 

Por.. porque a veces, hay cosas que no me gustaría conocer...como esas horribles visiones – mientras cerraba su puño cercas de su pecho, mientras recordaba la muerte del hombre camaleón. Pero después de un suspiro continuó – no... no pude... 

Pero esas visiones , como tu las llamas no son tan malas, ¿o si?...- Chid buscaba una forma de alentar a la joven, a quién en poco tiempo se había ganado su confianza y su cariño – además tu quisisteis evitar la muerte de ese hombre, no fue tu culpa que no... no nos diéramos cuenta de la verdad sobre la mentira de Zaibach...en parte fue culpa de nosotros por no confiar en ustedes, y así fuera hubieras llegado a tiempo. No te atormentes, yo no te culpo... si no al contrario me da gusto que estés con nosotros. 

Gracias – Hitomi sintió por primera vez, aceptada y querida en ese planeta – Si... tienes razón príncipe...me has dicho una gran verdad. 

Si no fuera por esas visiones Van... estaría ... no...no debo pensar así...pero...¿por qué no soporto la idea? ¿por qué me duele tanto saber que él esta en peligro? ¿por qué me preocupo tanto por él?...acaso...yo.. 

Hitomi...Hitomi...- Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por el llamado del príncipe Chid. 

Lo siento... ¿me decías príncipe? 

Te quedasteis muy pensativa... ¿qué sucedió?. 

Nada importante príncipe... tan solo recordaba...- y recuperando su alegría y esa fuerza que la caracterizan continuó- pero vamos te prometí leerte las cartas... y al paso que vamos te las terminaré leyendo la próxima semana. Ya verás, que no hay nada de por que preocuparte...buscaremos en el pasado y encontraremos las respuestas que necesitas...veras que no hay nada que temer. 

Eso espero...entonces vamos – mientras Chid pego una carrera hasta la habitación asignada a Hitomi, mientras ella lo seguía de cerca. 

Ustedes se alejaron del lugar, y por lo último que dijeron decidí seguirlos sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta. Así que me oculté sin que se percataran que los observaba y pude escuchar toda su conversación. 

Hitomi y Chid observaban al Gobernante de Freid , muy sorprendidos e intrigados en la forma en que apareció y de los motivos que lo guiaron. Su majestad los observó y después de un breve silencio continuó. 

Hitomi. 

¿Si su majestad?. 

Se que hicisteis una promesa a mi hijo, y se que una promesa no debe ser rota por la confianza que se ha otorgado en ella...pero también se tus motivos para pedirle a mi hijo no cumplirla...por lo que te agradezco de todo corazón... por esa razón te pido que faltes a tu palabra. 

Hitomi no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el Duque, y Chid sentía perdido y solo. Él deseaba conocer la verdad, no podía creer que su padre le pidiera eso a Hitomi, cuando él estaba a punto de convencerla de que le revelara la verdad. 

Su majestad,... eh... no se que decirle. 

NO tienes nada que decir... te pido que faltes a tu promesa, por la misma razón por la cual pensabas pedirle a mi hijo que te liberara de tu palabra...- tomando fuerzas, respiró hondo...y buscando la fuerza y confianza que lo caracterizaban como el gobernante de esa nación continuó- porque quiero ser yo mismo quien le diga la verdad a mi hijo. 

Chid con esto último se sorprendió muchísimo, no esperaba esa contestación . Levantó la cabeza para ver directamente a su padre a los ojos y después a Hitomi que estaba en la misma situación que el pequeño, ninguno se imaginó tal situación. 

Padre...entonces... 

Te diré la verdad... tienes derecho, y es mi deber hacerlo...pero quiero que me entiendas mi razón de haberte ocultado la verdad...Tenía miedo. 

¿Miedo? 

 Si miedo, miedo a perderte y que recriminaras el recuerdo de tu madre... y .. y me rechazaras a mi. 

Padre...no...-Chid no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la imagen de padre de un hombre severo y firme en sus decisiones, no estaba presente. Sino la de un hombre afligido y sereno, sus ojos denotaban la tristeza que albergaba su corazón. 

No se que haya sucedido en el pasado...solo quiero saber la verdad. Tu eres una de las personas que más quiero en la vida, al igual que a mi madre... no importa que haya sucedido eso no cambiará mis sentimiento...nada ni nadie cambiara eso- Chid había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas, que no pensaba ocultar a pesar que lo educaron para no mostrar debilidad ante ningún hecho. Pero no le importó necesitaba liberar su dolor y expresar el amor tan profundo que le tenía a su padre- Porque se que tu sufres e igual que yo... por eso quiero saber lo que te sucede...quiero conocer a mi padre y no al hombre que gobierna. 

Chid...hijo mío, veo que has madurado mucho y eso me alegra y me orgullese... –abraza a su hijo- y presiento que me equivoque al ocultarme y alejarme de todo lo que me rodea, inclusive de ti...por eso perdóname y quiero que me prometas una cosa. 

Claro que te perdono porque te amo, incluso si no fueras mi padre te perdonaría todo, ya que eres una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo...así que pídeme lo que desees. 

Chid – Freid abrazo a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. 

Hitomi estaba viendo la conmovedora escena de amor y compresión, que no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas traviesas salieran de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Porque sin querer el Príncipe Chid en sus palabras dichas hace un momento contenían la verdad que en pocos instantes le revelaría el Duque Mahad dal Freid. 

Después de un rato de silencio, Mahad rompió el abrazo y se dirigió a su hijo con una voz que denotaba seriedad y tristeza. 

Chid, primero que nada...debes saber que todo lo que te voy a contar no debe salir de esta habitación. Además que a partir de hoy deberás seguir comportándote como el Príncipe de Asturia y futuro heredero de este ducado y pensar en tu pueblo.  

La guerra trae consigo desastre y muerte, pero aquellos que sean fuertes de espíritu y de llenos de esperanza por un mejor futuro, podrán sobrevivir y renacer de las cenizas como un Ave Fénix,... y se que podemos lograrlo si estamos juntos. Si no fuera el caso se... se que podrás hacerlo, pero tendrás que ser fuerte y pensar en tu pueblo para guiarlo a la paz y prosperidad. 

Debes ser fuerte y no abatirte por el dolor por que eres el pilar de esta nación...solo recuérdalo, a veces debemos sacrificarnos por el bienestar de las personas que amamos y deseamos proteger. 

Chid no comprendía muy bien lo que su padre le quería decir, pero en muy en el fondo presentía que sea lo que sea, él debería ser fuerte, que vendrían días difíciles. Esta Guerra cambiaría el corazón de más de una persona. También sentía que un lazo muy fuerte se creaba alrededor de su padre, y que otro lazo que ya existía con una persona se fortalecería, por el amor y la comprensión bajo el manto del silencio. 

Hitomi... te agradezco mucho lo que hicisteis, me ayudasteis a acercarme a mi hijo, aun sin darte cuenta nos has ayudado a los dos...eres una bendición. 

Su majestad, pero ... yo ... no he hecho nada – Kanzaki sentía que el rubor en sus mejillas se profundizaba al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por Mahad. 

Te equivocas pequeña, has ayudado más de lo que imaginas...pero quiero pedirte otro favor. 

El que usted desee. 

¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Quisiera hablar con mi hijo y me temo que será una larga charla. Por lo que te pido que descanses en la habitación que esta a un lado de la asignada al Rey de Fanelia. 

Haciendo una reverencia de respeto – Como usted desee. 

Gracias por todo Hitomi – le dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño príncipe. 

No fue nada... con su permiso. 

Hitomi se retira de la habitación dirigiendose a la habitación que se le fue indicada, ya que se encontraba muy cansada y desaba descansar un momento. Dejando atrás a un padre e hijo hablando del pasado. 

Padre...yo... 

Hijo... ¿sabes? Te quiero pedir un último favor, antes que nada... no se por que, pero ella nos necesitará mucho en un futuro, y me temo que si no estoy para cuando ella nos necesite, quiero que le des todo tu apoyo. 

¡No tenías que pedirmelo!, pero aun asi te lo prometo con todo mi corazón... que lo hare...padre...así lo haré. 

Después de esta promesa el Duque de Freid le reveló la verdad que tanto deseaba, así como sus miedos y temores. Si omitir el amor que le tenía a su madre y como la había perdonado. Chid reaccionó comprensivo, le dijo al Duque que no odiaba a nadie, que al contrario los quería más a ellos, prometió que se comportaría como digno hijo suyo. Cumpliendo así su promesa y a pesar de los hechos que transcendieron después de esa noche, nadie sospechaba que le joven príncipe conocía la verdad, incluso ante el Caballero Celeste no mostraba cambio alguno. Pero secretamente admiraba su fortaleza y ahora más que nunca sabía el porque siempre lo miraba de esa forma tan especial. 

Pero Mahad dal Freid temía que sus días estaban contados, por esa razón decidió revelar a su hijo toda la verdad. Después de esa charla con el pequeño se dirigió hacia una cámara secreta y mandó un mensaje al Clan Zeku, sobre su próxima llegada al Templo Fortuna. Pero lo que no supo nadie fue que en aquella cámara se reunió con unos personajes, a quienes les dio instrucciones sobre el futuro de su ducado. Personajes que estarán a lado de su hijo para guiarlo y protegerlo, al igual jurar la lealtad a la persona que sería capaz de manejar los caminos de la luz y oscuridad. 

Regresando al presente, el nuevo Duque Chid Zar Freid a su corta edad observaba su país a través de la ventana. 

"Debemos sacrificarnos por el bienestar de las personas que amamos y deseamos proteger" – fueron tus palabras Padre, pero ... ¿debemos mentir por proteger nuestro mundo?...nuestro futuro renacido. 

Padre ¿cómo puedo mantener mi promesa, cuando yo mismo he perdido la esperanza? 

Espero estar equivocado, lo deseo con todo mi corazón... 


	4. Un Pasado y un Destino Fanelia

En otra parte de Gaea donde se encuentra un hermosa cuidad Samurai, rodeada y protegida por dragones, encontramos a Fanelia. La cuidad se encuentra en total movimiento por las celebraciones de ahí se realizarán los próximos días. Pareciera que no existía nada que pudiera disolver la alegría de la población, todos trabajaban con ahínco ya que se rumoraba que al finalizar las fiestas el Rey de esas tierras contraria matrimonio y así disolviera la soledad que envolvía a su gobernante. 

Muy alejados de todos los preparativos podemos ver a un apuesto joven de 22 años de edad. Que a simple vista se podría observar que poseía un cuerpo atlético, su espalda era ancha mientras entre las ropas se podría fácilmente divisar que poseía una musculatura muy marcada, gracias a los duros entrenamientos que realizaba diariamente con la espalda. No era otro que su majestad Van Slazar Fanel, quien había dejado muy atrás su adolescencia, era tan alto como su difunto hermano Folken. El descendiente de la misteriosa cuidad de Atlantis había dejado de ser un muchacho impetuoso, aunque seguía siendo terco y en ocasiones impulsivo. Su mirada era serena pero  severa, sus ojos se mostraban profundos llenos de determinación y coraje, símbolo inequívoco de su carácter. Pero al  mismo tiempo fríos mientras reflejaban una furia contenida en su interior, e indiferentes a la vez. Ese detalle lo hacía ver muy atractivo, lo cual convirtió  al joven rey en un hombre muy cotizado por las mujeres. Todas querían ser la afortunada compañera del Rey de Fanelia, quién llevo a su reino a la prosperidad, después de que fuera destruido en la guerra. 

Todo parece marchar a la perfección. 

El enlace matrimonial... ¿por que insisten tanto en eso? 

¿celebrar? ¿por qué celebrar?... 

¿Mi coronación? ¿La restauración? o ¿el inicio de la guerra?. 

Van Fanel estaba meditando, se sentía inquieto y deprimido. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía de ese modo, se encontraba acostado en una rama de un árbol. Mientras observaba en la lejanía su cuidad, era un cuadro digno de admirarse. El castillo del Samurai en lo alto, mientras que las diferentes casas estaban sedimentadas a su alrededor. Las dos lunas de Gaea estaban suspendidas en lo alto como vigilando la paz y alegría de las personas que habitaban la región. 

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba su majestad se escuchaban voces de un grupo de niños de la localidad. Nuestro joven rui-yin no tomó importancia aquellas alegres voces, sin esperar que aquel grupo de estudiantes estaban a punto de romper su tranquilidad. 

Esperen... no corran tan rápido – era una muchacha de unos 20 años que estaba rodeada de unos 15 niños de diferentes edades y razas (lobos, delfines, felinos, topos, etc.) 

Lo sentimos maestra, pero queremos llegar a tiempo para ver practicar a los soldados que participaran en el torneo este año – decía muy contento un niño de la especie felina de unos 8 años de edad. 

Si, yo quiero ver los Gymelefs, en especial Schedezal del Caballero Allen Schezard – hacía coro otro chico de unos 9 años. 

Pero Schedezal, pertenece al reino de Austuria y ellos no llegaran tal vez dentro de 3 a 5 días- había replicado la maestra. 

Es una lástima yo deseaba verlo – respondió muy triste el pequeño. 

No se que le ves a ese Gymelef, el que es digno de observar es el Dios Dragón Escaflowne- dijo otro niño - lobo de unos 10 años, en una posición muy seria y orgullosa. 

¡Claro que si! ¡Es el mejor! - Dijeron todos en coro. 

Pero es una lástima que el Rey no use su Gymelef- respondió con tristeza y desilusión el pequeño. 

Si, ... como me gustaría verlo pelear. 

Pero niños saben muy bien , que Escaflowne es como nuestro Dios Protector y solo debe usarse para proteger la paz. Por lo tanto no puede ser usado así como así. 

 Van se queda observando al grupo de estudiantes, lo han sacado de sus pensamientos. Nadie se ha percatado de su presencia...no lo ven ni lo sienten. El entusiasmo de los pequeños llamó su atención, así que dirigió su mirada hasta donde estos se encontraban. 

Pero si fue el mismo Rey quién junto con los Gobernantes de Austuria dieron inicio a este tipo de eventos. ¿por qué no usar a su robot?- dijo una pequeña de 6 años. 

¿Robot?, ¿ROBOT?... Melisa por favor, no son robots... son Gymelefs- dice un chico de unos 12 años de edad. 

¿cuál es la diferencia?, para mi son lo mismo... hermano- mientras le enseñaba la lengua en forma traviesa. 

¡Mike y Melisa no peleen!. 

Si maestra – dijeron en coro los pequeños. 

Así esta bien,... ¡como veo que están muy interesados en las festividades, veamos un poco de historia!...¿qué les parece? – dice la maestra muy alegre. 

¡Noooo, que aburrido!... 

¡Mejor vamos a ver a los soldados! 

¡Siiiii! 

¡No tienen remedio!... si tanto les interesa este evento... ¿alguien, puede decirme...por qué se originaron estas festividades, que no solo son exclusivas de Fanelia sino de toda Gaea? – había dicho la profesora a todos ellos, ocultando una leve sonrisa. 

Los niños comenzaron a verse entre sí... la maestra había dado en el clavo, hablar de las fiestas que organizan la Alianza cada año, era el tema favorito de todos los pequeños. No solo por que estas se organizan a lo largo y ancho de toda Gaea, sino porque en cada uno de estos eventos se realizan batallas entre Gylmelefs y duelos con espadas que en algunas ocasiones terminaba en luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo, tema favorito de los pequeños. Así que mientras la maestra hacía un ademán para sentarse, los pequeños comenzaron a sentarse a su alrededor llenos de entusiasmo. 

La Alianza de las Tres Esferas se creó al finalizar la Gran Guerra, para ayudar a todos los reinos que fueron afectados y algunos destruidos en su totalidad, para poder restablecer su economía. Casi un año de haberse fundado, Dryden Fassa realizó un gran evento con el pretexto de celebrar la Paz en Gaea, aunque realmente existía una segunda intensión. Varias naciones creyeron que era una excelente idea realizar una festividad de este tipo. Así que propusieron que cada año se llevara acabo este evento, pero con la diferencia que una nación diferente fuera la encargada de organizarla. 

Este año la cede se le otorgó al Reino de Kamui. Este país es dirigido por Eliot Abaharaki quien tomó las riendas de su reino después de que el antiguo Rey muriera durante la explosión de la Bomba-energist que fue arrojada por Basram. 

Este gran evento se celebrará tres lunas después del Aniversario de la Restauración del Reino de Fanelia y la Coronación de su Rey. Pero este año, se ha vuelto muy especial, no solo por los 6 años de paz en Gaea, si no  porque se ha planteado la posibilidad que Van Fanel, representante de la Esfera Roja de la Alianza anunciará su compromiso con la princesa del Reino Kamui, Lilith Ann Abaharaki. 

La Alianza de las Tres Esferas esta encabezada por Asturia, Fanelia y Freid, quienes son los representantes y responsables de mantener la Paz y Orden en toda Gaea. Asturia representa la esfera Azul (Tecnología e Industria), Freid por la esfera Amarilla (Mercantil) y Fanelia la esfera Roja (Agraria). 

Aunque Freid se caracterice por su economía Agrícula, a la muerte de Boris, Alix su hijo quien fue educado bajo la tutela del padre de Dryden, poseía grandes conocimientos en el área mercantil. Con apoyo de Asturia, Freid se convirtió en una de las grandes potencias en el ámbito mercantil. Pero aun así Alix, consejero de Chid Zar Freid, también fue instruido bajo los ligamientos del Clan Zeku. 

 Asturia su economía esta basada en el comercio, pero aprovechó al máximo los conocimientos obtenidos por Folken Lacord, aunque gran parte de ellos los conservaba en secreto. Por esta razón era la encargada de regular todo lo referente a la tecnología existente en Gaea. 

¿Nadie? – después de un breve silencio, la maestra trataba de darle forma a su idea de cómo iniciar una clase de historia, aprovechando el interés que tenían los pequeños y comenzar a relatar los hechos más importantes que caracterizaron a la Gran Guerra – Bien, estas fiestas nacieron gracias a... 

Es tiempo de no temer – una voz, interrumpió el relato de la profesora - el poder de los deseos radica en lo profundo de nuestros corazones. No podemos dormir, ni sentir...es imposible el sueño que vivimos... si no luchamos por él.- habló un chico de 11 años perteneciente a la raza de hombres lobos, que no se había sentado junto con el resto de los niños alrededor de la maestra, si no había recargado en el tronco de un frondoso árbol cercas del grupo, con los brazos cruzados. Todos se quedaron observándolo, ya que casi no hablaba, pocas veces se le veía sonreír, y lo que acababa de decir no tiene sentido. 

¿Hugg a que viene eso? –Dijo la maestra. 

Alguien hace mucho tiempo me dijo esa frase...además que el poder radica cuando nuestros deseos son escuchados, y un hombre quiso usar el poder de los deseos de cada ser viviente para ver cumplir su cometido. Las personas que lucharon en aquella guerra lo entendieron y pelearon por su libertad. 

¡Eres extraño!- dijo otro chico- ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso, con lo que estamos hablando?. 

Sin voltear a ver a su compañero continuó – Cuando la guerra se inició, muchas naciones estaban separadas entre si. Muy pocos reinos tenían un acuerdo, la mayoría de estos estaban relacionados con el Imperio de Zaibach. Austuria y Fanelia se unieron por el destino, y ahora que en Gaea reina la paz, ellos quieren seguir manteniendo esa unión. Originada por la destrucción de un reino, el encuentro de una amistad, una rivalidad, una esperanza y un sueño. 

Todos observaban al muchacho, estaban sorprendidos por sus palabras...pero este no se inmuto por las miradas de asombro de los demás niños... tan solo se quedó observando las nubes y poco después sus ojos se fijaron en el astro azul. 

Mientras tanto Van se había quedado igual de sorprendido que el resto de los chicos, repitiendo la frase del pequeño – "Tiempo de no temer, no podemos dormir, ni sentir...imposible el sueño que vivimos". 

En la mente del joven Slazar estas palabras parecieran que tenían un significado muy profundo, pero no encontraba por que le inquietaban. Mientras nuevamente la maestra tratando de romper el silencio que había provocado su joven pupilo, preguntó... 

Es muy cierto lo que has dicho...¿parece que conoces muy bien la historia de Gaea?...bien niños y dígame ¿quiénes fueron los principales personajes que intervinieron en la Gran Guerra y qué fueron clave para lograr la paz? 

El Caballero Allen Schezard de Austuria — dijeron unos chicos 

Nuestro Rey Van Fanel- Otros chicos gritaban emocionados 

La Reina Millerna  - comentaron gemelas de la raza felina. 

Dyden Fassa- mencionaron otros en coro. 

Príncipe Chid de Freid – dijo la pequeña Melisa. 

No es un príncipe es un Duque – dijo el hermano de la niña como reprendiéndola. 

Bueno es cierta manera el Duque Chid es un príncipe también –intervino la maestra, al divisar una nueva disputa entre los dos pequeños - Recuerden que el tiene el título de Príncipe por el Reino de Austuria y el de Duque por su país Fried. 

No se olviden de Lady Merle , Ella también es importante- Dijo un pequeño niño con su rostro sonrojado. 

Si Miguel, ¡sabemos que te gusta!... jajajajaja – rieron en coro todos. 

Después de que se calmaran un momento la maestra continuó - Muy bien, niños ellos fuer.. 

La Chica de la Luna Fantasma,...Hitomi Kanzaki- Había dicho Hugg con tristeza... ya que nadie la había mencionado. 

Van sintió que la sangre se le helaba al escuchar aquel nombre, nunca pensó que alguien que no fuera sus amigos conocía su nombre. Es verdad que Folken lo había mencionado cuando atacó Austuria, pero casi todos se enfocaron en llamarla la chica de la Luna Fantasma, su nombre había quedado casi en el olvido. 

Ella fue clave para lograr la paz, sin ella todos quienes mencionaron no habrían... 

¡No nos habrían atacado! - Había respondido una niña de unos 10 años, estaba muy molesta. 

Hugg volteo a verla muy sorprendido por su reacción- Liz..¿por qué dic.. 

¡¿por qué lo digo?!- Se veía enojada, se había levantado de su lugar. Su rostro mostraba que estaba a punto de llorar, pero estaba roja de coraje, caminó firmemente hasta Hugg. 

¡Simple y sencillamente porque ella tiene la culpa de todo lo ocurrido!, ¡la destrucción de Fanelia, Austuria, Freid!.. y de ... y de mis... de todo, ella trajo la desgracia y destrucción... 

Liz, ¿por qué hablas así?- había dicho la maestra. 

¡Porque ella trajo la desgracia!... ¡por eso su majestad la envío... de regreso a su planeta!, por...porque ni él ni nadie la quería aquí. Ella era una maldita bruja...una...mal... 

Van no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, a cada palabra de la pequeña sus ojos se tornaban fríos, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a expulsar una extraña energía... transformando su apacible alma en una terrible ola de odio y coraje. Sus músculos se tensaron, el cabello y la vestimenta parecía ser agitada por una corriente de aire. 

ES MENTIRA...- Hugg esta molesto, nadie lo había visto nunca en ese estado- UNA VIL MENTIRA... SI NO FUERA POR ELLA TAL VEZ AUN ESTARIAMOS EN GUERRA, FANELIA NO EXISTIRÍA...TU NO SABES LO QUE DICES... 

Pero la pequeña había comenzado a sentir a mitad de sus palabras un viento muy frío, completamente helado que comenzó a recorrer su frágil cuerpo. Atravesando su piel y llegar hasta su acelerado corazón, comenzó a sentir mucho miedo, sus palabras se comenzaban atorar en su garganta hasta dejarla sin habla alguno. 

¡Basta ya!- había dicho la maestra colocándose en medio de los dos chicos, aunque la pequeña estaba quieta y temerosa, la maestra había creído que había sido por la reacción el joven Hugg. Así que decidió poner un alto. 

Van reaccionó al escuchar al pequeño defender a Hitomi. Eso hizo que su furia se desvaneciera poco a poco, los latidos de su corazón y su respiración comenzó a regularse. Su mirada se suavizó pero aun conservaba esa frialdad en sus ojos, pero con un eje de tristeza. 

¿por qué pelean?...Hugg esa no es manera de hablarle a Liz. 

Lo..lo siento no fue mi intención- el chico había bajado la cabeza, y apenado por su comportamiento. 

Bien,... ahora Liz, dime ¿por qué crees que la Chica de la Luna Fantasma tiene la culpa, y por qué te expresas de esa manera? 

A pesar de su arranque de furia del Rey de Fanelia, parecería increíble pero nadie notó su presencia. Ninguno de los pequeños de las distintas razas  en especial la felina, no podían sentirlo, como si no existiera. Van se mantuvo inmóvil, sin decir nada, escuchando atentamente... 

Liz aun sentía miedo, el frío que había cubierto su corazón aun estaba latente. No se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. 

Vamos Liz dime que piensas – había dicho la maestra muy dulcemente para calmar a la pequeña. 

Mis...mis... padres mu..murieron en la destrucción de la Cuidad de Palas. Estabamos de visita... cuando un ro...robot, un.. un... Gylmelef  rojo.... llegó de repente...de...después de ...de que Esca...Escaflowne sa...salió del...del...ca..canal. Pe...pelearon ... y ...y... hubo un in...incendio – hubo un breve silencio la pequeña, comenzó a derramar lágrimas y después de un suspiro, continúo. 

El...re...rey...es...escapó...escapó...vo...volando,...parecía un... un...dragón... yo me quede sola...mi...mi... fa...fami..lia..., mis...pa...padres...por...tra...tratar de protegerme ... mu...murieron. 

Pero Liz, no veo porque el odio a la chica – la maestra había abrazado a la pequeña, ella estaba temblando. Su mirada mostraba un miedo indescriptible. 

¿Es...que...que no me entienden?...- la niña suspiró, y sintiéndose segura en los brazos de su maestra había logrado tranquilizarse. Tomando valor necesario continuó su relato, procurando no tartamudear, pero sin dejar de llorar. 

Después se realizaron ...las...las bodas de los Reyes de ese país y la cuidad fue...fue...a...atacada...nue..nueva...mente. Buscaban a ... a...esa...esa...chi..chica, y un...un soldado trato de protegerme y...y... me...me dijo que si no fuera por ...e...ella nada de esto hubiera pasado... y mis...mis pa...padres estuvieran vivos,...a...de... además ella estaba...jun...junto con...con...los ro...robots el...el di...día que mu...mu...murieron mi...mis padres. 

Pero esa no es la razón para culparla –dijo en voz baja Hugg- no tienen derecho a culparla por algo que ella no hizo...¿por qué la siguen tratando así?.. ¿por qué?...¿por qué no es de este mundo?- Mientras hablaba subía poco a poco el tono de voz, sin soportar más sintió que se desgarraba su garganta- ODIO QUE PROHIBAN HABLAR DE ELLA. 

Esto logró llamar la atención de todos los niños, que voltearon a verlo muy sorprendidos. Hugg no se había percatado de eso, pero aun así redujo su tono de voz a uno más calmado y lleno de tristeza - Odio que digan que ella causo la guerra. Si no fuera por ella... solo ella... ¿por qué, la odian? ¿ es por eso que no le...?- de repente se lleva su garra al hocico...como percantándose de lo que estaba apunto de decir. 

La maestra se le acerca y le dice – Hugg no es forma de hablar, se que la admiras por como la defiendes, pero no puedes opinar porque no la conocisteis... 

Hugg baja la mirada y aprieta las manos, no sabe que decir 

No podemos decir si ella era buena o mala... porque... 

En eso Van que permanecía callado y oculto, salta de la rama donde se encontraba. Cayendo suavemente y dándole la espalda al grupo de niños, quienes se sobresaltan al ver aquel extraño aparecer de repente. 

La maestra lo reconoce, y sus ojos muestran sorpresa y apenas puede pronunciar palabra alguna, pero logra decir – Su...su majestad... – por extraño que parezca sintió escalofríos al ver la figura ante ella. 

Van se voltea a verla, sus ojos muestran una frialdad indescriptible. Que hace que todos los presentes se queden estáticos, la mirada del rey parecía congelar hasta el corazón más cálido. Pero solo Hugg lo observaba con una leve sonrisa, se había sorprendido como el resto de los chicos pero cuando se repuso de la misma, solo comenzó a sonreír mientras observaba al piloto del único Gymelef hecho en Ispano. 

Van no le presta atención dando media vuelta y se aleja caminando lentamente, con un paso lleno de pesar...que deprime incluso a la persona más feliz. 

Su majestad... –dice finalmente la maestra cuando lo ve alejarse a través del bosque - Niños creo que debemos irnos y no hablar mas del tema. 

No lo creo así – Se escucha una voz entre las sombras de la espesura del bosque – además no podemos evitar ignorar los hechos del pasado. 

Todos se sobresaltan, pero después su sorpresa se rompe en un estruendo de alegría. 

Ashitaka... Miren es Ashitaka. 

Todos los niños admiraban a este espléndido espadachín y arquero de Austuria. Este ve a los niños y sonríe, pero en seguida voltea en dirección a donde el Rey se había marchado. Pudo divisarlo a lo lejos gracias a su vista felina. 

Mientras los niños a su alrededor lo cubren de preguntas, pero él no responde. Tan solo se dirige hasta donde estaba Hugg, quien no ha apartado la vista del sendero que tomó Van. 

Hugg- Su voz denotaba irritada, mientras su mirada era severa- No debemos apasionarnos de esa forma, debes cuidar tus emociones. Sabes muy bien las consecuencias que puede ocasionar un descuido tan imprudente, como el que has demostrado hace unos instantes. Si quieres ser un guerrero debes mantener la mente fría, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir? 

Hugg solo sonríe tristemente- Lo siento...capitán. 

¡NO SOY TU CAPITÁN!, pero aun a si, debo recordarte, que si deseas proteger lo que más quieres y aprecia en este mundo no debes olvidarlo... ¿entendisteis? 

Si señor... 

Espero que no lo vuelvas a olvidar... 

Todos se quedaron observando la extraña escena. Muchos de los pequeños se preguntaban que relación tenía Hugg con Ashitaka, lo que no sabían es que Hugg era el aprendiz del Caballero Caeli. 

Aproximadamente hacia tres lunas que Hugg había llegado a Fanelia, después de una disputa con el Capitán de la Elite Celeste. Como se mencionó anteriormente era un chico muy callado y solitario, siempre se le veía alejado de los demás niños, mientras practicaba al tiro al blanco. Rara vez sonreía, se le veía regularmente cercas del castillo del Samurai, sentado en alguno de los muros de la cuidad. Observando siempre a la Luna de las Ilusiones. 

Ashitaka después de la llamada atención al chico, cambió esa actitud de autoridad, dando media vuelta se dirigió al resto de los pequeños. Estos nada perezosos lo comenzaron a rodear y pedirle que les contara sobre los torneos en los cuales había participado. Ashitaka les brinco una cálida sonrisa y comenzó a relatar sus aventuras, no sin antes percatarse que el niño lobo, Hugg se alejaba del lugar a meditar lo ocurrido. 


	5. Un Pasado y un Destino Tristan

En otro lugar muy apartado, un lugar en lo más recóndito de Gaea encontramos el Reino de Tristán. Un país más grande de todo el planeta, sus tierras eran muy fértiles donde se podía cultivar cualquier tipo de alimento. Era también un reino que poseía grandes riquezas, así mismo se caracterizaba porque era una tierra donde provenían grandes guerreros y espadachines. No por nada el escuadrón  Dragon Slayers era el más temido de las tropas de Zaibach, ya que todos sus miembros eran originarios de esta nación. Pero a pesar de tener todo lo necesario para conquistar toda Gaea, este misterioso país se caracterizó después de la Gran Guerra como un reino que amaba la paz. 

Tristán se encontraba al otro lado del inmenso mar, su Capital estaba situada a la mitad de un continente totalmente diferente donde se situaba los Reinos de Freid, Fanelia, Asturia, Basuram, Chedezaria, Belsadia, u otro país en toda Gaea. Incluso cuando se supo de su existencia, nadie lo podía creer la inmensidad del mismo. Solo algunos de habitantes de este apartado continente conocen su verdadera inmensidad y secretos que guarda. Tristán esta dividida en pequeñas ciudades y aldeas que están próximas a su Capital Torushina. 

En esta majestuosa cuidad encontramos a dos hombres practicando con espadas. 

¡Estas descuidando tu defensa!... 

¡Tu derecha esta libre!, ¡no debes distraerte..! 

Se escucha choque de las espadas, mientras estas echan pequeñas chispas. 

Ahhhh!!... 

¡Parece un principiante!... ¡ataca como si fueras a matarme! Si no lo haces te mataré primero. 

¡Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho ya! 

Jajajajaja ya lo hubiera hecho, pero eres tan testarudo que te aferras a la vida con todas tus fuerzas. 

Debo hacerlo, por el bienestar de los que están bajo mi protección. No puedo darme el lujo de ser débil. Si así lo hiciera, muchos perecerían... además aun tengo una cuenta pendiente con el destino....Ahhh!- otro choque de espadas. 

¡Un cita con la muerte en persona! 

Si, pero no pienso aceptar su tentadora oferta...la muerte es una arpía con muchos trucos. 

Pero de los cuales te has librado con éxito... ¡ golpea con todas tus fuerzas.... no olvides tu defensa!. 

Aha...aha... aha....Claro, teniendo al mismísimo Diablo de mi lado. La muerte solo es un juego de niños. 

¿Un juego de niños?... No creo que lo debieras tomar a la ligera, estamos jugando con fuego y lo sabes. 

¡Lo se!, lo se mejor que nadie... lo tengo gravado en mi alma con sangre.  El fuego que me abraza es día a día es una prisión, hasta que logremos romper con el manto de la oscuridad que cubre a toda mi familia. ¡ y deja de tratarme como un principiante!. 

¡ ya no eres un principiante!, pero si no te llevo a los límites podrás perder más que un tonto torneo, sino la vida misma. Recuerda que te estoy entrenando para sobrevivir en batalla y no para ganar una disputa... parece que solo piensas en alzar tu tonto ego. 

¡Mi ego!...no mi propio orgullo...es que acaso ¿he perdido a hasta ese derecho?. 

¡Deja de bromear!... y  !Ataca con toda tus fuerzas!. ¡Pon todo tus sentimientos en cada uno de los golpes!.... 

Ahhhh... – se escucha una respiración entre cortada del joven. 

¡así no lograras matar ni siquiera a una mosca! 

¡Ahhhh!! 

Un golpe y el arma del instructor vuela a lo lejos incrustándose en uno de los troncos de entrenamiento, mientras el filo de la espada de su contrincante se había detenido cercas de su cuello. 

¡¿Ni una mosca verdad?¡ 

¡Ha mejorado, su majestad!- su voz se denota ironía. 

¿Pues no lo demuestras? ... no otra vez – el chico se lleva una de las manos a la cabeza y pierde un poco el equilibrio, dejándose caer de rodillas. 

¿te encuentras bien, alteza? – Mientras lo ayuda a levantarse y lo recarga en uno de los postes de entrenamiento- ¿otra vez, tienes ese dolor?, creo que debemos dejar la práctica para otro día. 

¡NOOOO!, estoy bien...solo déjame descansar un momento... no es tan fuerte. Parece que solo fue el esfuerzo....en esta ocasión, si que me costo trabajo desarmarte. 

Eso se debe a que no me hicisteis caso, ese dolor casi te deja inconsciente y aun así insististeis con la absurda idea de entrenar. 

No puedo darme el lujo de descansar, esta guerra esta apunto de dejar la oscuridad y salir a la luz. Esta aparente paz, esta apunto de ser destruida y no lo debemos olvidar. 

¡Claro que no se me olvida!.. lo tengo presente día y noche... pero si forzamos nuestros cuerpos más allá de nuestros límites sin ningún motivo, corremos el riesgo de perder la vida por una tontería. 

¿Crees acaso que pelear por la seguridad de mis seres queridos es una maldita tontería?. 

Es una idiotez tratar de pelear día y noche sin descanso, debemos estar preparados pero no muertos de cansancio. Sino, todo por lo que hemos peleado y luchado se perderá y no habrá valido la pena, todo el sacrificio que hemos hecho. 

Eh... tienes razón... pero no puedo evitar pensar que el día de la batalla esta cerca y demos estar listos... 

Listos para pelear hasta la muerte... 

Después de un breve silencio, el capitán de la guardia de Tristán seguía preocupado por la salud de su futuro gobernante. 

Sephiroth, ¿aun los médicos no han detectado el origen de esos dolores?. 

No, aun no... y eso me preocupa...no quiero que estos se conviertan en una desventaja... por eso he querido entrenar a pesar de... 

Entiendo... pero debes tener cuidado. Estos dolores han estado incrementando su intensidad con el paso del tiempo... si no me equivoco comenzaron desde hace... 

Cuatro lunas...pero solo eran pequeños dolores... solo en los últimos días se han intensificado tanto que me dejan inconsciente por varias horas. 

¡Eso es lo preocupante! 

Si, aunque presiento que muy pronto sabremos el origen de los mismos. Pero mi mayor preocupación son las festividades de Fanelia, me temo que será el blanco perfecto para dar inicio a la ruptura de la Paz. 

Si, y más por que en esta ocasión Fanelia dejará de ser el mediador y tendrá que elegir una postura. 

Tienes razón, al comprometerse con la princesa Lilith Ann del Reino Kamui, Slazar prácticamente tendrá que apoyarlos. A pesar de que tenemos un acuerdo con ellos, la unión con ese Reino será mas fuerte que cualquier lazo que hayamos creado. 

Tienes razón ante toda Gaea somos enemigos del Reino Kamui, solo por haber rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio del su Rey con nuestra princesa. 

Jamás hubiera permitido tal atrocidad- este golpea fuertemente el tronco donde estaba recargado. 

Ni tú, ni ella. Además tememos el apoyo de tu padre. 

Lo único que esta en contra de nosotros, es que no podemos revelar la verdadera razón de nuestra negativa. Además que la actitud de un Rey que no desea comprometer a sus hijas por el bienestar de extender y fortalecer  alianzas con los matrimonios... no es muy bien.. visto que digamos. 

Sabes que Tristán rompió con todos los esquemas que lo rodeaban al perder su futuro mismo. Aunque lo recuperamos tiempo después, no podemos ignorar el pasado. Debemos aprender de nuestros errores, para tener el futuro que deseamos. 

Lo se... lo se... aunque desearía que las cosas no se hubieran llevado de la manera que acontecieron. 

Pero eso nos dio una esperanza... la puerta hacia la verdad. 

Sephiroth baja la cabeza y mira con tristeza y rabia sus manos – desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado. 

Pero no podemos rehuir de nuestro destino... un destino que no esta escrito de todo... nosotros somos quienes lo formamos con nuestras acciones y decisiones... como nos lo enseño la Chica de la Luna Fantasma. 

La Chica de la Luna Fantasma... ¿irónico no?. Ella liberó a Gaea de su destrucción, y esa acción fue la que la condenó a la oscuridad. 

Pero no fue solo ella, también el Rey de Fanelia sufrió... 

Basta... no quiero hablar de eso... odio como todo el mundo lo alaba a él y la odian a ella. 

Tienes en parte razón, pero no debes olvidar que aun a él le temen y le tienen respeto. 

¿cómo a ti?- lo dijo con sarcasmo. 

A mi me temen, por lo que fui ... pero a ti te preocupa más el no poder romperle la cara. 

¡Deja de decir estupideces! 

El capitán no puede evitar sonreír fríamente – Lo dices por que no has podido derrotar al Grandioso Héroe de la Gran Guerra, Van Fanel. 

¿Héroe?... para mi no lo es...no puedo creer que no haya podido... 

Él no tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido... ¿por qué no te das cuenta?... ni siquiera tu pudistes evitarlo. 

Grrrr!! 

¡Sigues con esa infantil actitud! Yo creo que lo que realmente te sucede es que estas celoso, ya que él te ha arrebatado lo que mas quieres en esta vida... y no una, sino tres veces. 

¡TRES!, estas insinuando que... 

No lo insinuó,... lo puedo afirmar. Tu mismo debes darte cuenta de ese hecho, ya que... 

¡!Maldita sea¡! Tenía la esperanza que por la forma de que se trataban, era un hecho casi imposible... 

No, claro que es posible – su voz denotaba un leve tono de burla- tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir... por que estoy seguro que ya aconteció. Es más tu mismo debes recordar como fue esa relación, y esta se puede decir que en esta ocasión es una replica de la misma... una muestra que no puedes romper aquel... 

Tengo suficiente con que Nyx este muy unida a él para creer que ahora que Isis... 

Parece que Slazar tiene un encanto que tu no puedes ver pero tus adoradas hermanas si – Nuevamente Dylan ríe abiertamente, a costa de la rabieta de su príncipe. 

¡Basta! ¡Esto no es asunto de broma!- se encuentra un muy molesto, el chico esta casi apunto de estallar de rabia. 

Eres un hombre sensato- En un tono más serio – que lucha por el bienestar de tu familia. Eres maduro y tienes un amplio criterio. La vida te ha obligado a madurar en contra de tu propia voluntad, para enfrentar el destino que te depara – Pero no puede evitar sonreír una vez más, ya que se le ha ocurrido una treta más para romper el semblante de seriedad de su joven pupilo – Pero cuando se trata de tu...- sonríe con malicia - tus hermanas y Van Fanel pierdes la gordura y te ves envuelto en tus propios celos, que son incontrolables. 

¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! 

Bah... pero debes admitir que en el fondo le tienes un poco de apreció... además podría tal vez arrepentirse de comprometerse con la princesa del Reino Kamui y elegir a Ávalon, y se convertirá en tu cuñado... 

¡!Cállete¡! – Dylan tuvo que huir del golpe de espada que iba directo a su cabeza, cuando Sephiroth lleno de furia se abalanzó contra su maestro de armas. 

Pero Dylan, no por nada era un hombre de tácticas de batallas y era uno de los mejores dentro del campo de batalla. No tardó en tomar su espada e iniciar el contra ataque. 

Parece que vamos una vez más a practicar- burlándose una vez más – aprovechemos ese tumulto de emociones que tienes, y haber si puedes lograr derrotarme, sin tener que pelear como una niña. 

¡Haré que te comas tus propias palabras!- decía sulfúrico el príncipe Kanzar.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, mientras que los dos contendientes no daban espacio a dar ventaja a su contrincante. 

No que ibas a hacer que me tragara mis palabras, bueno te daré más en que pensar... si gustas te debo recordar que no importa el hecho que tu hermana, la princesa Ávalon, este profundamente enamorada de Van Fanel, cosa que no te causa nada de gracia. Has de admitir que tú le tienes un gran afecto al Rey de Fanelia. 

¡No digas incoherencias!... ¡ No podrás lograr distraerme esta vez!. 

Yo no trato de distraerte, solo mi crimen es decirte la realidad de las cosas. Una verdad que tu mismo no quieres aceptar. ¿ O acaso, vivir bajo una irrealidad sin saber que es verdad  o mentira ... ya no sabes ni lo que tu mismo sientes o piensas? 

NO...sino creo que, el afectado es otro. 

Bueno mientras, tratas inútilmente de vencerme te diré mis razones, para afirmar mis humildes palabras- Dylan no dejaba de usar un tono burlesco con Sephiroth, mientras ponía en aprietos al joven con su habilidad con la espada. 

Lo que tratas es de convencerme, es que yo considero a Slazar como un amigo mío... ¡LO CUAL ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!. 

Bueno, en parte no lo soportas por las razones que ya te mencione- en respuesta recibe un golpe que logra interceptar con gran agilidad, mientras que Kanzar no disimula su expresión de molestia - Pero le aprecias por que disfrutas combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a que ambos poseen grandes habilidades. Aunque el Rey de Fanelia sobrepasa lo imaginable, que ni siquiera tu podrías derrotarlo. Y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, por eso te esfuerzas en mejorar día a día... el es tu reto a vencer. 

Grrrr.... NO SEAS IDIOTA. 

Eso afirma, que tengo razón. Te conozco muy bien, para saber cuales son tus pensamientos. Si pelearas como estallan tus celos serías invencible. 

¡Me tratas como a un chiquillo! 

¡ Pues deja de comportarte como tal! ¡Debes pensar como un futuro Rey!. 

No soy un niño, pero tampoco voy a ser Rey por mi gusto. 

Un punto más que compartes con Van Fanel –riendo con ironía- aparte del cariño de tus hermanas. 

¡Pagaras por eso! ¡Con un demonio, deja de burlarte a mi costa! 

¡Trata de detenerme si puedes!, pero puedo enumerarte unos cuantos puntos más que compartes con tu queridísimo cuñado. 

Grrrrr.... ¡Cierra esa boca! .... RAYOS – Sephiroth a penas pudo esquivar una estocada de su contrincante, pero aun así no salió bien librado. La espada lo había alcanzado provocándole una leve herida en el hombro. 

Se inició un duro enfrentamiento, en esta ocasión ambos personajes mostraban un alto nivel de habilidad y técnica. Si alguien los pudiera observar pensarían que estaban peleando a muerte. Pero era notorio para el maestro de armas que su pupilo, no estaba en las condiciones optimas para seguir peleando. Pero aun así, sabía que el terco muchacho no aceptaría su condición, pero a pesar de eso el en ningún momento bajo su ritmo, ni dejo de aplicar la misma fuerza que utilizaba cada vez que realizaba un entrenamiento, o cuando estaba peleando en una batalla real. Después de varios choques de espadas, sin que pronunciaran palabra alguna, Dylan rompe el silencio. 

Veo con decepción que no puedes hacerme callar así, que mientras patéticamente me tratas de detener te enumeraré los puntos...Número uno, ambos detestan su destino. Van Fanel hubiera preferido ser uno mas de sus súbditos que ser Rey. Vivir tranquilamente cuidando su tierra, al igual que tu prefieres mil veces nunca haber... 

Parece que lo conoces muy bien...¿o no?, pero no tienes que RECORDARME LO QUE HUBIERA DESEADO- esto lo había dicho con tanta furia e ira, que casi logra que su oponente perdiera su espada por segunda ocasión, pero no fue suficientemente fuerte. 

¡Buen golpe!... pero debes controlar tu emociones...ya que si pierdes el control de ti mismo perderás la vida. 

Tengo mejor control de mi mismo, ya no soy el mismo de hace casi 6 años. 

En eso tienes razón, ahora luchas por proteger lo que más quieres sin importar tu propia vida – sonríe- un punto más en común con el Rey de Fanelia. Con la única diferencia que tu disfrutas las peleas porque son un reto para ti, en cambio Fanel detesta pelear....solo pelea como un  deber. 

Pero tengo entendido, que una vez el quiso abandonar todo y dejar de pelear – su voz denotaba molestia. 

Si, pero como tú... él descubrió una razón para seguir luchando – Dylan no puede contener una sonrisa que muestra abiertamente su cinismo – aunque lamentablemente lo perdió hace tiempo,...aunque ahora ha encontrado un nuevo motivo...y es el mismo que el tuyo. 

¡Rayos, No tienes que decirme que él también la ama... ¿si así fuera no estaría comprometiéndose con alguien a quien no quiere?! 

No ha tenido opción... pero eso no importa o ¿sí?, ella ha sabido entrar en ese corazón de hielo. Aunque dudo que sea tan fuerte como su primer amor, pero me temo que su alma ha sido muy lastimada que la barrera que colocó a su alrededor es casi infranqueable. Aunque sus ojos lo llegan a delatar, cuando está solo con ella. 

¿supongo que eso lo sabes, ya que de alguna manera eres su sombra o no? 

¿Acaso dudas de mi hipótesis? 

Sephiroth no contestó, pretendía concentrarse en el combate pero sabía que su consejero y amigo tenía toda la razón. Debido a que él mismo, se había percatado de ese hecho, pero no solo él sino también los amigos del joven riuyin. Cuando Van perdió a la persona más importante de su vida, se había encerrado en su propio mundo, había perdido el sentido de su propia existencia. Para él, el día y la noche habían dejado de existir, solo existía la oscuridad absoluta...hasta que Nyx se cruzó en su camino. 

Ella le brindó su amistad incondicional al piloto de Escaflowen, pero para el disgusto del Príncipe de Tristán, su pequeña hermana se enamoró perdidamente del último descendiente de Atlantis. Este último pensamiento hizo que perdiera la concentración y bajara la guardia, lo cual aprovecho oportunamente Dylan para contratacarlo, y hacerle perder el equilibrio. 

¡Te tengo!- Kanzar fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, y no pudo responder el ataque y terminó perdiendo su espada mientras caía de bruces al suelo. La punta de una espada se había detenido, a unos centímetros de su rostro. 

¡Pon atención, y deja de pensar en asuntos donde no tienes voz ni voto!- Se notaba muy molesto, el capitán de la guardia – Sabes muy bien, como yo que prefieres que este casada con Van, a verla llorar en silencio por no estar a su lado. 

¡No se de que me estas hablando! – Había dicho el chico, al momento que desviaba la mirada y apretaba los puños con impotencia, se había distraído y eso le podía costar la vida. No debía dejar que sus celos lo dominaran. 

Recuerda que no puedes hacer nada para evitar su dolor. Un dolor causado por un amor no correspondido, él único que tiene ese poder es Van Fanel. 

Deja de decir tonterías ¡ Ella no esta enamorada! – dice completamente enojado, mientras se ponía de pie. 

¡Quítate esa venda de los ojos!...- dice Dylan con voz cansada y molesta, esto ya no lo divertía. Los celos del chico se habían escapado de su control – ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, incluso lo presentías mucho antes que algo así sucedería...por lo tanto no me vengas con niñerías. No estamos para ponernos a jugar, debemos tener la mente clara sin perder nuestro objetivo. Pronto tendremos que luchar, no solo por salvar nuestra vida, sino este mundo. Van Fanel debe ser nuestro aliado y no nuestro enemigo. 

Tienes razón – Sephiroth tenía la batalla perdida con respecto a ese tema - estamos en una guerra aun no declarada. Hemos luchado desde que la Gran Guerra terminó, pero para mi y mi familia fue el inicio de nuestra desgracia – esto último lo dice con tristeza. 

Entonces se más práctico, y recapacita en tus acciones. Ha llegado el momento de revelar la verdad ante todos y no seguir ocultándonos. 

¿dejar de ocultarnos?, pero eso no es lo contrario de lo que estamos tratando de hacer... o ¿estás olvidando el asunto de la aldea ...? 

Se me olvidaba ese detalle, aun no hemos acabado con ese problema...- Dylan recuperaba su templanza, dando paso a la fría personalidad del comandante de tácticas de guerra - tendremos que arreglarlo lo antes posible... antes de que inicie el festejo de Fanelia. Nuestras fuentes nos indican que es posible que vayan allá... muy pronto. Tan vez antes de que arribemos al Castillo Samurai. 

¡Ves como no es mi decisión!...No fue mi decisión esconder la verdad, ese fue el único camino que nos han dejado. Por el bienestar de este planeta, tuvimos que vivir en una mentira... 

Ese fue en un principio, pero llegará el momento de tomar un nuevo camino, la verdad debe salir a la luz... 

No...no creo que sea lo mejor...es demasiado tarde... puede ser peligroso. 

Lo se, pero es mejor enfrentar la verdad lo antes posible... si no será demasiado tarde... no sabemos como puede afectar si seguimos manteniendo esta farsa. Pero eso será hasta que nuestro enemigo se descubra o nos descubra a nosotros... 

Lo primero que suceda...¿verdad?. 

Si...lo que ocurra primero. Creo que pronto será el tiempo de romper con todo esto. Ispano lo advirtió, el momento de la verdad llegará cuando el dragón despierte  y ella deberá renacer. No podemos evitar que eso suceda, deberá despertar de la oscuridad... por el bien de todos. Al igual que debemos trabajar en ese mal genio, de los mil demonios que tienes. 

Mira quien me lo dice, el ser más temido en toda Gaea...¡el mismísimo diablo en persona!... y sin contar la personalidad que te caracteriza. 

Eso fue en el pasado, ahora soy otra persona – su voz denotaba molestia por el comentario de su joven pupilo. 

¡Mira, quien es que ahora esta indignado con mis palabras!, ¿Acaso el demonio encontró la horma de su zapatos?- el chico cruzaba los brazos, su actitud era de reto y soberbia- ¿o caso se ha vuelto un hombre blando, o solo aparenta mostrar una cara cuando en realidad es la sangre que lo llama, al campo de Batalla?. 

¡No sabes de lo que estas hablando... chiquillo insolente!, te demostraré por que todo mundo me teme, y no es por mi pasado...si no por lo que soy capaz de hacer. 

¡¿Acaso piensas matarme?! 

Lamentaras, el hecho de querer despertar a la bestia que duerme en mí. 

¿Bestia?, pues es un milagro que no me hayas devorado... aún. 

Pues no te fíes tanto, que puedo olvidarme de quien eres y acabar con tu existencia – Dylan se acercaba peligrosamente al chico, pero este no se movía de su sitio, su ojos eran desafiantes - Además debo recordarte que si no fuera por mi y mis conocimientos en el campo de batalla, técnicas de combate y métodos de enseñanza no habrías, llegado a donde estas ni en mil años.... en lo que has aprendido en estos últimos 5 años bajo mis tutela. 

¿Así?... he  siguiendo tus ordenes, es un alivio SEGUIR VIVO... 

Pero no por mucho... puedo acabar contigo en cualquier momento, si sigues perdiendo esa defensa y te distraes tan fácilmente – Dylan, le propinó un golpe en el estomago al chico, quien se percató de las intenciones de su oponente, demasiado tarde. Este se lleva ambas manos a donde recibió el impacto, pero sin perder el contacto visual con aquel hombre que le tenía un cierto respeto por ser su maestro y amigo. Aunque odiaba cuando lo ridiculizaba de esa manera. 

 Además, aún contamos con otro heredero al trono... y ella es mejor que tu... en todos los sentidos. 

¡Cállate!, ella no... 

Sabes muy bien, como yo, que Ávalon es más hábil y diestra que tú. Es capaz de derrotarte con su ingenio. Pero debo aceptar que tu eres más fuerte y puedes vencerla si te lo propones. 

Sabes que no la dañaría, que la amo demasiado para verla sufrir o lastimarla – Kanzar lograba recuperar un poco de su dignidad, ante aquel que en cierta manera le daba una paliza tanto física como verbal. 

Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero verla involucrada. Pero me temo que eso será casi imposible llevarlo a cabo. Además si, analizamos la situación tenemos a Isis, quien también es muy fuerte. 

¿y a que viene eso? 

Isis y Nyx poseen grandes habilidades, tanto físicas como mentales. Si las dos se enfrentan, para serte sincero, la verdad no se quién vencería. 

¿Aún sigues pensando en la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento entre ellas, no es así? 

¿Acaso tu no?. 

Si,  pero no quiero pensar en ese asunto. La idea, no ha abandonado mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo las consecuencias que puede acarrear una situación así... pero no importa cual sea el resultado... en ambos casos sería desastroso...incluso he deseado que nunca ocurra, como esta odiosa guerra.  

Y me imagino una de las razones, la próxima batalla puede ser la clave para despertar la rivalidad entre estas dos almas. 

Tan similares y diferentes al mismo tiempo – dice fríamente Sephiroth, pero con un eje de tristeza en su mirar. 

Ni que se diga – el capitán compartía su sentir con su pupilo, este era un tema que ninguno deseaba tocar, pero tampoco debían olvidar. 

Las amo a las dos, que no deseo verlas sufrir... y... no quiero perder...perderlas...a ninguna. 

El capitán sonríe, el poco tiempo que ha convivido con ellas, ha aprendido a quererlas, y no solo él, todo el Reino ama a sus princesas y darían la vida por ellas. La sola idea de perder alguna de las chicas no tiene cabida en sus corazones... aunque el destino planeé destruir no solo a una, sino acabar con el último rastro de vida en su cuerpo. 

Ese es mi mayor temor, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir esa tragedia nuevamente. 

Nadie lo desea, pero demos confiar en ellas y en nosotros. No por nada, nos hemos preparado todos estos años - Después de un breve silencio Dylan continuó- Debo hablar con Freya lo antes posible, debe estar en esa aldea cuanto antes. 

¿No puede ser otra persona?. 

Me temo que no, ella es la más adecuada para esta misión. 

No quiero que ella se involucre...- mientras que en su mente se decía así mismo –_ no quiero que nadie más intervenga... no deseo que el pasado regrese. No deseo volver a repetir los mismos errores... no otra vez... quiero evitar que la desgracia caiga nuevamente...no quiero perder a las personas que amo y aprecio_. 

No tienes opción, si no quieres que se repitan los errores del pasado – pareciera que hubiera leído la mente del chico – tampoco puedes lamentarte por el pasado. Debo recordarte que no tuvistes la culpa de lo sucedido estabas muy afectado, que apenas si te dabas cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a tu alrededor. Comprende que la situación era totalmente extraña y fue imposible hacer algo para evitarlo. Eso fue en el pasado, debemos aprender de él y no huir... si no cometeremos los mismos errores.

Lo se...pero me preocupa su seguridad, ella es parte muy importante de mi ... de mi familia y no deseo ver a nadie de mi seres queridos en peligro, si puedo evitarlo. Debo enfrentar mi futuro, mi destino... pero... yo no permitiré...que... 

Se lo que vas a decir...pero por el momento no tenemos salida. Además aun no sabemos con certeza nuestra situación, ha llegado el tiempo de la verdad. 

Parece que estamos "entre la espada y la pared"...que a veces pienso que la verdad nunca saldrá a la luz. 

Puedes que tengas razón, pero yo trataré de liberar las mentiras que cubren a toda Gaea. Debemos estar unidos, para vencer el mal que ha destruido los corazones de miles de personas de este mundo, nuestro mundo. 

¿Nuestro mundo o de ellos? – Lo decía con ironía mientras se perdía en la inmensidad de la Luna Azul de Gaea. 

Sephiroth... es nuestro mundo... o caso...- suspira resignado, él ya conoce la respuesta de su amigo- debemos enviar a Freya pronto, no sabemos cuando llegaran, mientras tanto nosotros... 

Capitán... su majestad... –Un soldado se dirigía hacia ellos, su rostro reflejaba desconcierto y temor. Pareciera que su vida corría peligro, y no estaba tan equivocado, ya que traía noticias nada agradables. 

¿Qué sucede?... Saben muy bien que no deben interrumpirnos mientras estamos entrenando. 

Lo sentimos Capitán, pero es que ... – el soldado duda, conoce muy bien como puede reaccionar su superior cuando se enfurece, y el tenía una buena razón para hacer explotar su furia. 

¡¿Eres idiota?!, ¿Habla de una vez!...¿Espero que sea importante, para que te hayas atrevido a interrumpirnos de esta manera? – dijo Sephiroth con una voz autoritaria y firme. 

Lo lamento, su señoría... pero es su alteza, su hermana la Princesa ...- La voz del soldado sonaba firme, pero no podía pasar desapercibido un tono de preocupación en su voz. 

¿QUUUUEEEÉ? ¿qué le sucedió?... ¡Habla de una maldita vez! – solo escuchar nombrar a su querida hermana, el Príncipe había tomado al soldado del cuello sin medir su fuerza, que casi podría matarlo. El pobre hombre a penas si podía respirar e incluso tratar de articular media palabra. 

Sus al...te...zas...La..la... prin..ce...sa.. A...Ava...lon...y 

Maldita sea, ¡¿dime que sucede?¡ 

¡SEPHIROTH , Cálmate y suelta al chico!... ¡Así no lograras que te responda! 

Este obedece de mala gana y arroja al soldado. El pobre hombre no sabe si sentirse aliviado o temeroso. Era bien sabido que el Príncipe Kanzar, posee un carácter temible que combinado con su furia casi incontrolable, es sumamente peligroso cuando se entera que alguien a osado a lastimar alguna de sus hermanas. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era su propio Capitán, quien se transformaba en un verdadero demonio asesino... cuando alguien atenta con la vida de la Princesa Mirai. El pobre infeliz si corre suerte, obtiene una muerte rápida y sin dolor... de lo contrario, esta alma hubiera deseado jamás cruzarse en su vida con el Capitán de la Elite Dragón Rojo del Reino Tristan. 

¿Si quieres seguir viviendo? HABLA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS- La peor pesadilla del soldado, casi se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, al momento de escuchar a su Capitán. Pero casi pierde su valor, al mirar a los ojos de locutor... tan brillantes y rojos como la sangre. 

La Princesa fue atacada cerca del Río. 

¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? –  Dijo Sephiroth, con intensiones de casi matar al soldado. 

¿dónde has dejado a la princesa? No se supone que estaba a tu cuidado. 

Si, pero nos ordenaron que las dejáramos un momento a solas. 

¿Has dicho "NOS"?, ¿quién acompañaba a Nyx?. 

Sephiroth, lo más importante es conocer el estado de la Princesa. Y ustedes – dirijiendose al soldado, sin expresión alguna en su rostro y con un tono de voz que congelaría a cualquiera – Saben muy bien que no deben alejarse de ninguna de nuestras princesas. Llévanos hasta donde está, y nos terminas de contar lo sucedido. Pero si esta lastimada  y ha sido culpa de ustedes, una negligencia de este tipo...lo pagaran con su vida. 

Ca..Capitán...pero aún...no...- No puede continuar, ya que es interrumpido por las voces de sus compañeros que estaban llegando a ese momento. 

Un grupo de 5 soldados habían aparecido por uno de los caminos del bosque. Dos de ellos, parecían llevar algo en brazos. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable, se podía divisar que uno de ellos traía a una hermosa joven. Su largo cabello caía en un costado como una cascada rojiza. Sus vestimentas eran de exquisitas telas de seda, pero mostraban rastros de sangre fresca mezclada con Tierra. 

Esta imagen solo incrementó la ira y furia del Príncipe y su acompañante. 

¿qué demonios sucedió?. 

No lo sabemos su majestad, escuchamos un grito en dirección donde habíamos dejado a las princesas – decía con temor uno de los soldados – no estabamos lejos, pero por alguna razón no podíamos llegar hasta ellas. 

¿cómo es eso? – dice Sephiroth, mientras Dylan se acercaba a la princesa a inspeccionar su condición. Mientras sus ojos la observan con detección como buscando algo. Aunque ninguno de los presentes se percató, sus ojos mostraron una especie de alivio. 

 Tranquilo, ella esta bien solo esta desmayada - Ninguno de los dos se había percatado, de la segunda persona que traían los soldados. Que estaba siendo resguardada, o ¿acaso ocultada? por los mismos soldados - Pero aún no me explico – dirigiéndose a los soldados y alejándose de Sephiroth - de donde proviene esta sangre, por que no es de ella – En ese instante como si un fugaz imagen cruzó por la mente del Capitán de la Elite Dragón, y recordando las palabras de hace unos momentos de sus soldados – _"Nos ordenaron que las dejáramos un momento a solas"_- ¿Quién acompañaba a la princesa?- esperaba que su presentimiento no fuera verdad. 

Los soldados prácticamente temblaron ante tal reacción de su capitán. Durante unos segundos, no supieron como reaccionar. Pero no fue necesario que dijieran o hicieran algo, ya que Dylan se abría paso entre ellos, logrando llegar hasta el soldado que sostenía a una persona.  Pero hasta llegar a su objetivo, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos perdiendo por un instante aquel brillo que los caracterizaban, ante la frágil imagen que estaba ante él. No podría decir con exactitud, que eran lo que expresaban en esos momentos... pero una cosa era segura, la persona responsable...deseará nunca haber nacido. 

La persona que estaba junto con Nyx, no era otra que la Princesa Ispano Isis Mirai Kanzar. No se le podía ver el rostro y no era por la inmensa capa negra que la cubría, pero esto no era necesario para que no la reconociera, el Maestro de Armas. La más pequeña de las princesas siempre portar una hermosa máscara plateada, que ocultaba su belleza de cualquier ser viviente en Gaea. 

Pero no fue la identidad de la otra persona, lo que desconcertó...no, no lo era. Era el lamentable estado de sus prendas de vestir de la joven. Su hermosa capa estaba completamente destrozada, hecha tirones, pero no solo su capa, también sus vestidos. Los cuales apenas había quedado algo de ellos, para cubrir su menudo cuerpo. El cual mostraba, una serie de heridas donde aún brotaba su sangre. Al parecer los soldados, habían tratado de detener la hemorragia, pero tenía demasiadas heridas, que era casi imposible. Lo único que pudieron hacer, fue cubrirla con algunas de sus chaquetas de su uniforme. En pocos palabras, la joven pareciera que fue atacada por una manada de bestias salvajes. 

MALDITO SEA EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO...PAGARA CON SU VIDA – decía enérgicamente, pero son perder la expresión seria de su rostro, solo sus ojos denotaban un brillo muy extraño. 

Sephiroth no se había percatado de la situación, estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su hermana, que había olvidado de todo lo que lo rodeaba en ese instante. Pero fue sacado de su conmoción al escuchar la voz de su amigo, pero se quedó de una pieza al observar el motivo del enojo de su compañero. 

¡!NOOOO¡! NO otra vez – Se acercó inmediatamente al cuerpo mal herido de la chica y pudo divisar que no estaba muerta, aun respiraba pero su condición no era alentadora - ¿QUÉ ESTAN ESPERANDO? ¡VAYAN A BUSCAR AL MEDICO, EN ESTE INSTANTE!. 

 Pero repentinamente una dulce voz, apenas audible interrumpió la tensión del momento, como una suave brisa. 

...Tranquilo, descendiente de Orión ... 

...Apaga la sed de venganza, hombre nacido de la sangre del destino y la fatalidad... 

Dylan, desde que había visto al chica, como acto seguido había tomado su espada y estaba listo para acabar con el infeliz, que causó tales heridas. Pero al escuchar la misteriosa voz, se puso en posición de defensa y ataque. La voz continuó... 

... no hay nada que temer...no por el momento... 

... las sombras del pasado han regresado... 

... el equilibrio esta apunto de romperse... 

... el ciclo, el ciclo del destino será roto ... 

... el Dragón a comenzado a despertar y no tardará mucho ... 

... su ira será, incontenible...su amor será su esperanza... 

... luz y oscuridad deben ser una ... 

... las bestias negras están por salir ... 

... sombras del abismo están comenzando a surgir nuevamente... 

Dylan no perdió ni un instante, y se acercó al soldado que cuidaba a la chica de la máscara. Tomandola ágilmente  y procurando no lastimarla, ya que su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado. Temía que si no hacía eso, podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida. Su mirada era atemorizaste, mientras que emanaba un temple serio e impasible. 

... deben estar preparados... el tiempo ha llegado... 

... deben salvar este mundo... por sus seres queridos... 

... sigan la senda del dolor, la cual los guiará al pasado... 

... pero no pierdan el camino de luz... 

... protegan a nuestra luz de esperanza... no la dejen caer... 

... si no... todo acabará... 

... protégelas... y ...únelas.... o se destruirán... 

... Descendiente de Orion une las piedras... 

... une las almas... une los corazones... 

... únelos... únelos...no los separes... 

... Luz y sombra ... sean una ... 

... una hasta la eternidad ... y ... oscuridad... 

En eso una gran rafaga de viento cubrió a Dylan por completo, creando una especie de pared invisible. Los soldados trataron de llegar hasta él, pero ni usando sus espadas, eran capaces de atravesar la cortina de viento. Mientras tanto este trataba de proteger a la chica, si era posible con su propio cuerpo. Mientras pensaba – No le harás daño, nuevamente, primero deberás acabar conmigo. 

Sephiroth al ver que sus hombres, no podían hacer nada al respecto, comenzó a concentrarse en su poder. Pero estaba débil, el malestar que tuvo momentos antes, mostraba las consecuencias. Pero cuando estaba apunto de lazar su poder, la voz volvió a hablar. 

... no te arriesgues... ellos estarán bien... solo observa... 

En eso, inexplicablemente una serie de plumas de color blancas y negras comenzaron a parecer de la nada. Mezclándose con dentro de esa columna de viento, provocando que ya no se distinguiera las figuras que estaban atrapadas en su interior. Momentos después, una inmensa luz emergía del centro. Primero un destello verde, luego púrpura y finalmente un destello rojo rompió como si fuera un cristal, aquella pared invisible. 

Después del estallido, todo quedó en completo silencio. Unas cuantas plumas caían suavemente, sobre la figura de un hombre que se encontraba aun en el suelo, como protegiendo algo. Pero las plumas se desvanecían apenas tocar la suave hierba o la persona que estaba parada en el centro de ese hermoso espectáculo. 

Dylan... Dylan... ¿Están bien? – Sephiroth se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba aquella figura. 

Dylan se levantó lentamente, pero estaba dándole la espalda a todos ellos. Pero se podía ver que llevaba algo en los brazos, cuando  estuvo completamente de pie.  Habló pero sin darse vuelta. 

Estoy bien, lleven a la princesa Avalón hasta el Castillo y hagan que la vea el médico lo más pronto posible. 

Capitán... pero la ...princesa Mirai es la que ne... 

Hagan lo que les digo... yo me haré cargo de ella. Dense prisa – La voz sonaba terriblemente tranquila y peligrosa, pero se denotaba una gran autoridad en sus palabras. Las cuales no debían ser ignoradas, si sabían apreciar sus propias vidas. 

Los soldados no replicaron más y ejecutaron las ordenes de inmediato. Mientras tanto Sephiroth, solo observaba inquieto la actitud de su amigo. 

Dylan, pero que te sucede... si Nyx no estaba herida y en cambio Isis esta... 

Ella se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, solo esta dormida. 

¿Qué estas diciendo, pero si hace unos momentos...? – No pudo continuar, ya que en ese instante el capitán de la Elite dragón  se había dado la media vuelta. Dejando ver a una joven increíblemente ilesa, sus ropas estaban intactas, parecían como nuevas. Aquellos brazos que hace unos instantes estaban cubiertos de heridas y manchados de sangre, no mostraban ningún indicio de haber sufrido un horrendo ataque. 

Cuidadosamente Dylan, retiró la mascara plateada del rostro de la joven. El cual reveló la belleza de la chica, que parecía tener un sueño placentero. Era igualmente hermosa o incluso más que la misma princesa Ávalon, quién era envidiada por su singular belleza como la estrella de la tarde, como el ocaso de la tarde. Pero Isis era como el rocío de la mañana, como un dulce amanecer... en un paraíso. 

Ella esta bien... no me explico pero desde que nos cubrió aquella extraña corriente... tengo al impresión que sus heridas comenzaron a sanar. 

Sephiroth no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba completamente asombrado para hacerlo. Cuando estaba apunto de responder, la joven comenzó abrir los ojos, lentamente. 

Eh, donde estoy...¿Dylan?...¿qué haces aquí?. 

Vigilando tu sueño , pequeña...¿te encuentras bien? – su tono de voz era serio, una leve sonrisa entre fría y sarcástica se dibujaba en sus labios, pero sus ojos se veían tranquilos sin ese extraño brillo que siempre mostraban. 

Si, ¿acaso me quede dormida? – en eso como percantandose que estaba en brazos de su interlocutor, se sintió avergonzada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. En eso desvió la mirada y pudo notar que otra persona estaba a su lado, y no era otro que su hermano Sephiroth. 

Seph...- dijo la chica, trato de moverse pero se sintió débil- ¿qué sucedió, por que tienen esa cara?. 

Acaso no recuerdas... i..Isis –dijo su hermano, tratando de no escucharse angustiado. 

Eh ...no...eso creo...lo único que recuerdo es que yo estaba platicando con Nyx cuando ...oh no...- su ojos mostraban temor y confusión- cuando una enorme bestia negra a pareció del otro lado del río junto con extrañas sombras...cuando ...- repentinamente una serie de imágenes comenzaron a parecer en su mente, provocándole un terrible escalofríos, y el temor comenzó apoderarse de ella -¿dónde esta Ávalon?...¿se encuentra bien?. 

Tranquila, ella esta bien... pero ¿ y tú , como te encuentras? – le decía Dylan. 

Yo, yo estaba... yo fui atacada pero no recuerdo nada mas... solo oscuridad y desolación, una inmensa tristeza...pero... 

Pero ¿qué? Continua pequeña – trataba de darle ánimos de continuar mientras la recostaba en el suelo cercas de un frondoso árbol. 


	6. Un Pasado y un Destino Dolor del dragón

Mientras estos eventos se suscitaban al otro lado del océano, en las inmediaciones de los profundos bosques que colindan la cuidad de Fanelia, se divisa una figura solitaria ... sus cabellos, ligeramente más largo de lo normal cubría sus ojos a medida que caminaba en una lenta, casi depresiva marcha... Van Fanel, el joven rey, era como una sombra viviente... un alma perdida en la oscuridad. Su mente parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de ahí... aunque en su corazón aún estaban aquellas palabras tan hirientes como el filo de la más mortífera   espada jamás creada, en este mundo o cualquier otro. 

Palabras que abren heridas que empiezan a sanar...palabras que hacen que lo olvidado vuelven a estar presente... palabras que al escucharlas inundaría el alma de desolación, incluso al mas valiente de los mortales no sería capaz de soportar tal agonía...Palabras que eran como dagas que atraviesan su corazón haciendo que sintiera el mas agudo dolor que jamas se hubiera imaginado...Palabras que nos hacen pensar si realmente existe el infierno en la vida. 

Lo más probable – pensó él – un infierno que te quema la piel, día y noche...pero incluso, este fuego que consume poco a poco el alma misma. 

Estas y otras ideas rodaban su mente como un ciclón...no lo dejaban ni siquiera una fracción de segundo respirar...ni en la luz o ni en la oscuridad...ni sol ni sombra...ni en su despertar. Aun en sus sueños era prisionero...prisionero de si mismo...prisionero de su soledad...de su desesperanza. 

¿por qué todo tenía que ser siempre así? 

¿cuándo su espíritu dejaría de sentir ese vacío...esta soledad? 

...¿por qué?... 

...¿por qué todos quieren hablar?... 

...¿por qué todos se sienten con el derecho de opinar?... 

...¿por qué?... si no saben nada... 

...nada... 

...aunque yo tampoco lo se... ni quiero saberlo – decía él con voz de desolación. 

En su mente estaban esos dardos envenenados que salían de la boca de aquellos que decían preocuparse por él. Pero nuestro amigo solo sentía... los oía... y en ocasiones los odiaba... pero tenía que soportarlo. 

...Ella trajo la desgracia...era una bruja...una extraña... 

...Nunca debió venir... una bruja...una extraña... 

...Fue mejor que se fuera...aun mejor fue que muriera... 

...Aun mejor... aun mejor... aun mejor... 

...Ella trajo la desolación...era una bruja...una extraña... 

...Nunca debió venir...una bruja...una extraña... 

...Fue mejor que se fuera... aun mejor fue que muriera... 

...Muriera...muriera...muriera... 

...Ella trajo la destrucción...era una bruja... una extraña... 

...Nunca debió venir... nunca...nunca... nunca... 

...Nadie la quiere aquí...nadie...nadie...nadie 

...Todos la odian...odian ..odian ...odian... 

...Fue mejor que se fuera...aun mejor que muriera... 

...aun mejor...aun mejor... aun mejor... 

Parecía susurrar suavemente los vientos del bosque a su oído... el joven rey intentaba sostenerse en pie...mantener el control...pero era casi inevitable...sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando...su espíritu ha perdido es fortaleza...su coraje parecía que había muerto...casi inaguantable... su soledad... tristeza... aún más difícil... guardársela para si mismo... 

Aun más difícil sobrellevar todo ese peso bajo sus hombros...sin poder decirle a nadie...ni compartir su tristeza, o incluso su alegría con alguien. Esta solo,...sin luz...ni esperanza... 

Esperanza... ¡que bella palabra!...un grandioso tesoro...pero no para él. No...para él no... esta simple palabra no tenía significado alguno...no para su vida... su patética e inútil vida... 

Estaba cansado de mostrar al mundo que era fuerte...que era feliz... orgulloso de su nación...de sus logros...cansado de mostrar algo que no era él...algo que no deseaba, ni sentía... su vida. 

Estaba cansado de que lo vieran como un gran Rey invencible y audaz, rodeado de riquezas. Él deseaba verse sucio, quería observarse en los suelos, en la ruina. 

Quisiera no existir...simplemente desaparecer... desvanecerme en el aire como el rocío de la mañana... simplemente desaparecer...estar y no estar al mismo tiempo y espacio... solamente dejar de vivir... 

Pero algo lo mantenía en pie, vivir...tenía que vivir. Requería de valor y fuerza, él nunca fue cobarde. Aunque deseaba serlo, no podía. 

No puedo ser un cobarde...ella nunca me consideró un cobarde...no por ella... solo por ella...si así lo fuera mancharía su recuerdo... su memoria... que es lo único que me queda de ella... su recuerdo. Por eso luche, por eso peleé contra mi propio hermano... enfrenté mis miedos... solo por ella... únicamente por ella... para protegerla... para salvarla... aunque al final... no... no pude...no pude protegerla. 

Se detuvo en sus paso, alzó la mirada y ante sus ojos estaba el hermoso astro azul...tan bello y tan misterioso al mismo tiempo. Pero... pero este no tenía las respuestas...él buscó día y noche aquellas respuestas a las preguntas que carcomían su alma... día y noche... pero sin voz alguna, ni palabra de alivio o consuelo... nunca llegó nada.. ni la solución a sus interrogantes... ni la paz en su espíritu. 

Nada...nada...como siempre... misteriosa luna fantasma estas junto a mí, acompañándome... pero aun así al mismo tiempo...solo – meditaba Van. 

Slazar apartó sus ojos color rubí de aquel astro azul, lleno de tristeza pero también de frialdad. Una frialdad que no lo había abandonado, que aun permanecía en él después de escuchar a los niños hablar. Su semblante era triste y frío... una combinación que congelaría la calidez del alma de cualquier mortal. 

Se detuvo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?...eso no importaba. Ante él se encontró un enorme árbol, majestuoso, imponente... y ... familiar. Lo observó fijamente por largo tiempo, sin sentir que este pasaba rápidamente. El viento movía su cabello al unísono con las hojas y ramas del mismo. 

Un viento helado, pero no tan frío como aquel que cubría su corazón. Sin saber como, ni pensar el por qué... una serie de recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su mente. Solo para torturarlo más... a llevarlo lentamente a la locura. 

Comenzó a recordar aquel día que escapaban de la Fortaleza Fortuna, después de una terrible batalla contra el ejercito comandado por Folken. Batalla donde el Duque de Freid murió a manos del enemigo, dejando al pequeño príncipe Chid a cargo de detener esa lucha sin sentido. 

Estúpida lucha – pensó él. 

Lucha que nunca termina...lucha de supervivencia...pelear por algo que no se sabe el por qué... un sentimiento que los guía a seguir combatiendo. A pesar del dolor, de las muertes, de la desolación, tienen que seguir luchando una y otra vez. Cumpliendo así nuevamente el ciclo... un ciclo vicioso... un ciclo de muerte. 

El pequeño y nuevo Duque, se había rendido para salvaguardar la seguridad de su pueblo, así como ayudar a Allen y su grupo a escapar. Logrando un acuerdo de paz con el comandante de Lord Dorking, quién ayudaría a la reconstrucción de la cuidad y no seguirían el Crucero a cambio del Legado de Atlántis que ellos protegían...hasta ahora. 

Fue una batalla terrible, donde se perdieron muchas vidas. Escaflowne había salido muy dañado, provocando heridas mortales a su piloto, debido al pacto de sangre que ambos tenían. Van logró salir vivo de esa experiencia gracias a la joven de la Luna de las Ilusiones, quién se percató que si no reparaban al Gymelef Escaflowne, el nuevo Rey de Fanelia moriría, porque sus heridas no parecían sanar. 

Gracias al encuentro con el comerciante Dryden Fassa, quién tenía gran conocimiento del origen del Gymelef, pudieron contactar a los creadores del Dios Protector de Fanelia. Quienes lograron reparar a Escaflowne y por consecuencia salvar la vida de su piloto. 

Ispano reparó la pieza milenaria... no antes de pedir una suma imposible de pagar. Pero con la ayuda de Dryden, quién no tenía apego a el mundo material fue saldada. En aquella ocasión, el joven ruiyin fue advertido que no debía sangrar, pero dicha advertencia quedo a prueba ante una nueva lucha. El escuadrón dirigido por Diladau había dado alcance a la pequeña nave de nuestros amigos, a pesar de las ordenes dadas por Folken para dejar el Crucero en paz. 

Fanel decidió salir a combatir para defender lo que más quería, aún sin saberlo, ni entenderlo el mismo. En esa lucha murieron todos los miembros pertenecientes a el escuadrón "Dragón Slayers", solo quedando vivo su comandante. 

Durante la batalla, Van fue levemente lastimado en la mejilla, pero su furia y coraje mal contenidos y la sangre que brotó de esa pequeña herida, provocaron un caos en su cuerpo y en su Gymelef. Cayendo en la oscuridad, mientras que Escaflowne perdía su color, mientras su corazón de dragón perdía aquel hermoso brillo que lo caracterizaba. 

Durante unos minutos nuestro joven alado se perdió en su conciencia, inclusive su propia vida había abandonado su cuerpo. Tal vez su alma se habría perdido en los caminos de la muerte, si Hitomi no lo hubiera seguido en ese sendero. 

Sumergido en sus miedos y temores, el Rey de Fanelia se encontraba en un tipo de Shock emocional. De alguna forma había llegado a la antigua entrada de la misteriosa cuidad de Atlántis, momentos antes que esta comenzara a destruirse. Él se encontraba sentado bajo un enorme árbol, temblaba... pero no hacía caso a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. 

Al poco tiempo llegó Hitomi a su lado, quién deseaba llevarlo de regreso con los demás. Pero repentinamente en aquel extraño sueño todo comenzó a entrar en caos. La hermosa cuidad de Atlantis comenzó a consumirse en el fuego. La joven de ojos verdes no había logrado hacer reaccionar al chico, ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a rogarle que despertara, que abriera los ojos. Pero la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y comenzaron a caer al vacío. Ella aferrada al cuerpo de él, le gritaba que despertara una y otra vez. 

Finalmente él abrió los ojos y deja salir sus hermosas alas blancas como la nieve, sujetando firmemente a la joven y comenzaron a ascender a los cielos guiados por un camino de luz, creado por Merle. En su desesperación por salvar a su Amo Van, la niña gato gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ella golpeaba el rostro de la chica de la Luna de Fantasma que estaba inconsciente, pero firmemente sujetada al Gymelef negro Escaflowne. La voz de Merle logró entrar en aquella dimensión y conectándose de algún modo con Hitomi, creando así aquella columna de luz... de esperanza. Así ambos jóvenes regresaron a la vida. 

Regresando de sus memorias, Slazar no había apartado sus ojos de aquel enorme árbol, que le trajo a su mente recuerdos de aquella joven que amo y protegió. Ante él, en ese momento, en ese lugar, se formó el rostro en el aire de aquella chica. Tal vez los espíritus del bosque eran piadosos con él, después de todo. 

Pudo verla nuevamente... su piel.. su corto cabello cenizo...sus labios carnosos y rosados... sus ojos verdes, llenos de bondad y alegría... profundos y misteriosos... en una palabra "Místicos"...su sonrisa... su sonrisa llena de amor. 

Como tratando de tocar aquel recuerdo, Van alzó su mano descubierta, deseando poder tocarla... sentirla nuevamente...estar cerca de ella...tenerla junto a él...donde siempre debió estar. 

Pero solo se encontró con la fría y dura corteza de aquel árbol, y peor aún... la soledad lo invadió nuevamente... quemándolo en las entrañas... con la misma intensidad como aquella terrible y desolada noche. 

No soportando más, cerro los ojos... solo un momento. Tal vez unos segundos... segundos que pueden ser fatales para su atormentada alma... pero aun así no pudiéndolo evitar... sus labios lo traicionaron dejando escapar una palabra. 

Hitomi – dijo con la voz casi inaudible, un susurro que se perdió en el viento – Hitomi – volvió a decir. 

¿Por qué?...¿por qué pasó esto?... 

¿por qué ya no estas?...¿por qué no te puedo ver? ...¿ni sentir?. 

Estúpido...soy un completo idiota.... 

Eras una persona única...en una vida... en mi vida... y...y... 

Te deje ir...Te alejé de mi...y te perdí...para siempre... 

Ahora en Fanelia... están celebrando...celebrando NADA... NADA... 

¿Un compromiso?... un compromiso estúpido... una coronación estúpida ... de este grandísimo estúpido... que no sirve de nada – dice bajando la melancólica mirada. 

Van cierra los ojos una vez más, queriendo evitar que los recuerdos lo invadan... nuevamente... No desea recordar, pero tampoco olvidar. 

Todo es oscuridad, sombras...¿personas acaso?...¿quién sabe?. 

Oscuridad... soledad... dolor... 

Un triste recuerdo... una memoria. 

Van se encuentra sosteniendo a alguien en sus brazos, entre las sombras... su cuerpo esta cubierto de sangre de aquella persona que yace en sus brazos...todo es oscuro y difuso. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas tan grandes como la Luna que caen sin cesar, una a una recorriendo su semblante moreno hasta morir en la dulce rostro de la joven que esta junto a él. 

Un accidente...es de noche, la Luna no esta presente. Si no fuera por las llamas que bailan a su alrededor dibujando siniestras figuras, el lugar estaría en una oscuridad total. 

Después de un breve momento, que parecen una eternidad para el chico, la joven parece reaccionar. Ella abre lentamente sus ojos y sonríe débilmente al reconocer a la persona que la sostiene. Ella levanta lentamente su mano, manchada de rojo y suavemente logra tocar el rostro de su acompañante que denotaba una mirada noble y triste. 

Van...- dice ella-...eres...¿tú?... 

Silencio, él no dice nada, no quiere decir nada tampoco. Tan solo toma su mano contra la suya... sin separarla de su rostro...sintiendo su calidez. 

Yo...- dice el con voz entrecortada... las palabras estaban en su mente, pero no podía expresarlas. Un nudo en la garganta, no lo dejaba respirar y apenas si lograba entender lo que estaba viendo, sintiendo en esos momentos. 

...has ... re...regresado...- continúa ella, mientras le brinda una dulce sonrisa - ...co...como ... lo ...prometisteis... 

Él solo asiente con un leve movimiento, sin pronunciar palabra, pero aun así la sujeta con mas fuerza y cariño. 

Yo...yo...lo...lo..siento...Van... 

Hitomi – logra decir él- por ...por favor... no ...no hables... 

No...puedo...ir...irme...sin...decir...decírtelo...lo...siento... Van... yo... te.. a...m...o... - dijo ella con su último suspiro, su rostro se fue hacia un lado y su mano cayo lentamente...sin fuerza alguna... sin vida ... alguna. 

Van no dice nada... no sabe que decir... no puede ni siquiera gritar su nombre. Ha dejado de llorar, el dolor es demasiado para expresarlo con lágrimas o incluso con palabras... para expresarlo de alguna forma... es imposible... imposible. 

La abraza, con todas sus fuerzas, llevándola junto a su cuerpo como tratando de darle su energía... su vida si fuera posible. Se mantiene así durante varios segundos...sin moverse...sin sentir...sin creer... sin querer creer lo que ven sus ojos, lo que siente su corazón. Llora...llora sin cesar en silencio, llora en su corazón...sin poder consolarse de alguna forma... sabiendo que ella ya no existe... Ni hoy ... ni mañana... ni nunca más... nunca más. 

Una gran fuerza se siente a su alrededor, el dije que alguna vez ella le regaló comenzó a brillar. La luz era tan brillante que lo cegó por un momento. Cerró los ojos sin soltar el cuerpo de la joven que yacía en sus brazos, la cuál abrazaba como su vida dependiera de ella. Pero sintió igualmente como aquel cuerpo se hacía cada vez más y más liviano...hasta no pesar nada... como si nunca hubiera estado ahí... no él estuviera abrazando el vacío...el aire. 

Abrió los ojos... se vio ante la tumba de su padre, estaba en Gaea. La Luna Fantasma había quedado atrás, o mejor dicho en el firmamento... pero ...pero estaba solo...completamente solo... de nuevo. Todo ese dolor...esa angustia que lo invadía en esos momentos... eran tan reales. Él lo sabía, lo sentía... todo fue real... sus ropas y manos no mentían... cubiertas de sangre... su sangre. 

Se levantó y sintiendo que su alma se dividía, por la tristeza de su corazón que lo sumergía más y más en las profundidades de la desolación, en forma lenta y dolorosamente en un abismo del que estaba seguro no saldría jamas. 

Apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta que su sangre brotó de ellos. En la oscuridad de la noche, se escuchó un aullido de dolor y pesar que se escuchó a través de la inmensidad del silencioso castillo, hasta llegar a lo más profundo del espeso bosque... llegando a lo más profundo del alma de todo aquel que logró escucharlo. 

El silencio de la hermosa noche, se vio interrumpida por el ruido lastimero de dolor ... del dolor de una persona que pierde a un ser querido... a un ser amado... 

Van reacciona y regresa de sus recuerdos, unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas recorren su apacible rostro. Ante él esta aún aquel árbol que le trajo aquellos tristes momentos de su vida, que quisiera enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Van aprieta sus puños fuertemente hasta hacerlos sangrar...nuevamente... sin importarle ese hecho. 

Ya no sentía nada... no había dolor...ni descanso tampoco. ¿qué era esa sensación? No lo sabía, ...pero no quería sentirla tampoco. 

Aun mantenía alzado su brazo, cuando él quiso tocar aquella imagen de sus recuerdos. Por inercia, él toca suavemente con la palma de la mano la corteza de aquel majestuoso árbol. 

Repentinamente su mirada cambia...Van nuevamente lanza un grito de dolor, como aquella oscura noche... el cuál fue seguido por un siniestro ruido que hizo que los pájaros volara... alejándose a toda prisa... escapando... 

El sonido de destrucción se escucha a lo largo y ancho del bosque, rompiendo su paz que se creía duradera... 

¿qué fue eso? 

Acaso ¿habrá sido un dragón? 

Unos niños muy asustados corren a los brazos de sus maestra, al escuchar un estruendo en la profundidad del bosque. 

No... no se preocupen... no creo que haya sido un dragón – dijo la joven maestra tratando de tranquilizar a los pequeños. 

Iré a ver que ocurrió... quédense aquí y no se muevan hasta que yo regrese – Había dicho Ashitaka adentrándose en la espesura del bosque lentamente...sigilosamente... como un cazador que busca a su presa. 

Espero que no hayamos cometido un error- pensaba el espadachín... mientras tanto en otro lugar. 

Maestra...¿qué fue lo que habrá ocurrido? 

No, no lo sé niños...pero todo estará bien... tranquilos, mientras el Caballero Caeli Ashitaka este cercas... estaremos a salvo. 

Si... el es muy fuerte – habían dicho los niños en coro pero aun temerosos. 

Ashitaka había llegado en poco tiempo, muy cercas donde se escucho aquel estruendo. Gracias a sus habilidades felinas, no le costó trabajo llegar ahí. Pero se quedó inmóvil al observar a lo lejos la figura del Rey, que todavía mantenía su mano empuñada. 

El silencio lo envolvía, estaba inmóvil como una estatua...como si no tuviera vida. En frente de él se encontraban los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso roble, un gran árbol milenario de casi 50 metros de diámetro... no quedaba nada... fue totalmente destruido. 

Van no respiraba... sus ojos eran fríos... no sentía su presencia...como no existiera... pero eso no le importaba... Ashitaka comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y en silencio como un felino en busca de su presa, con mucha cautela. Pero el joven volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba 

¿pero que demonios sucedió?...nunca había pasado eso... ¡Un felino detectado por un Humano! – Pensó Ashitaka, sin dejar de observar a la figura que estaba ante él, con los ojos más fríos que jamás había visto. 

Van lo mira fijamente, sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente, aunque su mirada se ha profundizado más. El último descendiente del Clan Dragón comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba el mejor arquero de Austuria, pasando a un lado de este sin decir palabra alguna. 

Nuestro personaje felino, solo lo observa desaparecer nuevamente en la espesura del bosque en dirección del castillo del Samurai. 

Los niños tenían razón – piensa Ashitaka – realmente era un Dragón – después movió la cabeza negativamente. 

No... no era un dragón...era... era ...un Rey Dragón. 

En otro lugar en un reino muy lejano de donde se encontraban los niños. Se observaban unos extraños personajes. 

¡Debemos tener cuidado!, se han suscitado extraños eventos en las últimas horas – decía un hombre de edad avanzada. 

Es imposible...¿qué estará pasando.? – Dijo otro hombre, mientras revisaba un extraño panel. 

No deben procurase por nada caballeros, tan solo es señal que debemos comenzar a actuar...nuestra venganza esta cada vez más cerca... además debemos completar nuestro sueño que fue truncado...- Esto lo había dicho un joven de unos 28 años de edad. 

Pero su señoría, ¡esto puede ser importante!- replicó otra sombra que estaba alrededor de una gran máquina. 

¡A CALLAR...!- respondió el muchacho - Dejen de preocuparse por tonterías, al parecer nuestros queridos amigos de Tristan ya están cansados de esperar – mientras se acerca al panel y observa las diferentes lecturas - Estas señales provienen de su territorio –sonriendo de forma irónica. 

Pero también detectamos una energía muy extraña en las tierras de Fanelia. 

Recuerden que ahí se guarda el poder del Dios Dragón, lo que ustedes vieron posiblemente sea una resonancia de nuestra energía. La cual estamos usando para encontrar el centro del poder de Atlantis...que por cierto ¿ya lo han encontrado?. 

Me temo que no señor, pero hallamos una energía muy similar a la que estamos buscando...pero nuestras lecturas no son muy claras... al parecer existe una mezcla de poderes que impiden el reconocimiento claro y preciso de la misma. 

¿Es acaso posible eso?, ¿en donde se encuentra esa extraña fuerza?. 


	7. Un Pasado y un Destino Intrigas

En las inmediaciones del territorio del Reino de Tristán. 

¡Con un demonio!, no otra vez... ¿es que acaso no podremos hacer nada sin que ellos estén involucrados? 

Eso me temo señor, al parecer ellos conocen nuestros objetivos –duda un momento pero continua – desde hace mucho tiempo. 

¿Será verdad?...mmmm es posible,... al parecer no podemos dar un paso sin que ellos se percaten de eso. Incluso podría creer que se nos han adelantado,.... en la búsqueda del poder principal de Atlantis. 

Y eso fuera verdad, ¿qué podremos hacer, para hacerles frente?- dice otro de los científicos que analizaban los datos de la máquina. 

Nada... y a la vez todo... el caos y la incertidumbre que hemos creado en los habitantes de Gaea, hacen sospechar que el causante es el príncipe Kanzar. 

Así es hermano, Tristán está perdiendo terreno y muchos países comienzan a desconfiar de ellos – una hermosa mujer de unos 17 años de edad, había entrado sorpresivamente, todos a excepción del chico hicieron una reverencia a la joven. Esta sin prestar mucha atención se acercó hasta su hermano y se colocó a su lado, mientras que observaba la extraña maquinaría y al grupo de hombres trabajar arduamente en ella. 

Mientras tomaba una copa de vino continuó - ¿No crees que sea una buena oportunidad para destruirlo por completo?. 

No gatita, aún no es tiempo...debemos desacreditar al reino ante los ojos de toda Gaea y después acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. 

Entonces... ¿no atacaremos a Fanelia?- dice muy contenta la chica. 

¿Parece que no quieres destruir esa tierra? – el chico la miró de reojo con un toque de ironía en su voz. 

No, claro que no... pero Fanelia no representa en estos momentos un peligro para nuestros planes. Es más, muy pronto tendremos al Reino a nuestra merced, será nuestro aliado,... le guste o no. 

Tienes razón, un aliado muy poderoso...pero aun así no debemos fiarnos de los hechos actuales... y debemos actuar de acuerdo a nuestro plan. 

Sí... ¡destruir a la Casa Real!...!Muerte a la Familia Kanzar!- mientras alzaba su copa en forma de brindis. 

Tú lo has dicho...pero primero debemos hacer que bajen la guardia y atacarlos en su punto débil,...pero... no creo que debamos estar con los brazos cruzados... todo este tiempo o ¿si? – el chico comenzaba a sonreír de una forma muy siniestra, mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza – Aunque... 

Podremos destruir las naves Phantom y Shadow... ¡eso hará rabiar al príncipe!... y más si ellas están dentro. Puede ser un accidente o una venganza...¿no lo crees?... hermano- había interrumpido la chica. 

Eres temible...pero no, gatita... no es conveniente...mmmm pero lo que acabas de decir me da una idea. 

¿si? Cuéntame. 

Si nuestro querido amigo ya se percató de nuestras inocentes intenciones, es de suponer que viajara solo. Debido a que el creé que atacaremos en las tierras de Fanelia... 

¿Quieres decir, que invadiremos sus tierras? 

No preciosa, solo necesitamos atrapar o mejor dicho destruir a la terca de la princesa Ávalon ... quién no dudo que tratará de seguir al idiota de su hermano... Recuerda que ella puede ser un gran peligro para nuestros planes de conquista... incluso Sephiroth no es capaz de controlar sus impulsos y deshacer la amistad, que han formado ella y Van Fanel... Unión que puede echar a perder todo nuestros esfuerzos. 

¡cómo la odio!... ¡me gustaría destrozarle el cuello yo misma! – Esto lo decía mientras rompía la copa de cristal que yacía en su mano, haciéndola sangrar. 

No seas impaciente, la tendrás en tus manos – mientras este limpiaba cuidadosamente la herida de la chica con un pañuelo – aunque no te prometo nada, sabes muy bien el carácter que tiene... y posiblemente desee morir antes de ser capturada. 

Con solo, saber que esta fuera de mi camino... no me importa el medio ni los hechos. Aunque debo confesar que me encantaría destruirla yo misma. 

No te preocupes, trataré de traértela viva...como un regalo. 

Por cierto ya descifraron los antiguos escritos que recuperamos de las ruinas de Zaibach – dice la joven a los científicos. 

Si alteza... pero lamentablemente no están completos, como creímos en un principio,... pero por lo menos tenemos piezas claves para llegar a la cuidad perdida Lumuria, incluso tener por lo menos una idea más precisa del gran poder que esta poseía – dijo uno de los magos. 

Según los escritos tanto a la cuidad de Atlantis como Lumuria poseían grandes poderes, pero estaban en un continuo equilibrio. No existía alguno que sobrepasara al otro, aunque Lumuria poseía el poder de la oscuridad nunca pudo destruir a Atlantis – dijo un segundo chaman. 

Lumuria... cuidad hermana y sombra de Atlantis – dice el joven. 

Según estos escritos el poder de Lumuria esta escondido en el Reino de Tristán – dice otro de los magos. 

Tristán... Tristán...Tristán... ¿qué no saben hablar de otra cosa que ese patético Reino?- dice la chica sumamente molesta. 

Lo sentimos majestad, pero según las investigaciones Atlantis dividió su poder y lo ocultó en diferentes partes de Gaea, comparación de su cuidad hermana. La cual ocultó todo su poder en un solo lugar – dice otro hombre. 

El Legado de Atlantis, protegido por Freid  en el Templo Fortuna – continuó otro individuo. 

El Dragón, clave y símbolo de su supremacía, otorgado a Fanelia. Aunque no sabemos por qué Ispano les dio su mayor creación a ellos. 

Así es, es todo un misterio. Ispano atesora la tecnología y conocimientos científicos de Atlantis. 

Pero no debemos olvidar que el centro de todo su poder y energía se halla en Asgard, donde se encontraba la entrada a la misteriosa cuidad. 

Eso era lo que creíamos, pero según nuestros escritos el verdadero poder de Atlantis no esta escondido en la cuidad, sino en otro lugar ... aquí en Gaea. 

¡perfecto!...- dice aún molesta la joven- pero de todos modos recuperamos el poder que custodiaba el Reino de Freid, de los restos del imperio de Zaibach. Incluso igualamos la energía de nuestra máquina a ser casi exacta a la que emanaba el portal de Atlantis, por lo cual podremos entrar a la cuidad sin problemas y apoderarnos de sus secretos. Fanelia casi esta en nuestras manos... ¿por qué nuestro único obstáculo para alcanzar nuestro objetivo es esa odiosa familia? 

Calma, pequeña... lo único que sabemos es que ese Reino ha sido una molestia para nosotros incluso en la Gran Guerra... Antes solo había sido Zed de Orión Kanzar, pero pudimos doblegarlo, pero ahora Sephiroth y Ávalon Kanzar no han sido nada fácil de manejar. Aun ni siquiera conocemos mucho de la segunda princesa Mirai, incluso llegar a ella es todo un reto. 

Es verdad, su señoría...para llegar a la Princesa Ispano es tan complicado como descifrar los antiguos textos de Atlantis. 

¿Reto, solo por ser la sacerdotisa suprema del Templo Adón?. Aunque, desde mi punto de vista, ella no representa una amenaza para nuestros planes. Aún así ella también es heredera al trono de Tristán y cualquier miembro de esa estúpida familia debe ser destruido... no importando que sea la Princesa de Ispano. 

Si, pero no olvides que ella por el momento es importante para nuestros planes. Es pocas palabra la clave para apoderarnos del poder que custodia Ispano. 

Lástima, sería divertido matar a esas dos...pero... 

Pero ¿qué pasa, Gatita?. 

Es algo que aún no entiendo, Ispano no le gusta inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Gaea... pero aún así dejaron a su princesa al cuidado de la Familia Real de Tristán. 

Tienes razón, incluso permitieron que Zed de Orion le otorgara su apellido y convertirla en su hija. 

Fue una gran sorpresa cuando ellos arribaron a mitad de la Asamblea, nadie los esperaba, incluso nosotros- dice uno de los chamanes. 

Pero fue mayor cuando mencionaron que la chica que los acompañaba era la guardiana y sacerdotisa del Templo de Adón. La única persona que conoce la ubicación de la misteriosa cuidad de Adón y como ingresar a ella. – afirma otro de los magos. 

Si, nos mostraron la llave de cómo entrar a la cuidad...lo difícil es atraparla. Pero lo más extraño, es que la dejarían al cuidado de algún reino o país. – comentó una de las sombras que rodeaba la extraña maquinaria. 

Y curiosamente fue el Reino de Tristán quién logró ese derecho. 

Si, su majestad ... pero basándonos en nuestras últimas investigaciones, Ispano posiblemente tenía un motivo especial para elegir a ese reino.  

Si, ¿cuál? – dice la joven, en un tono de impaciencia. 

Pues bien, gatita... descubrimos que en alguna parte su territorio se localiza la antigua cuidad de Adón, la cual creemos que guarda el poder de la Oscuridad. Pero no sabemos su localización exacta, ni la forma de hallarla. Por eso necesitamos a la Princesa Isis Mirai, para entrar y apoderarnos del Poder de Lumuria. 

Pero debemos tener cuidado, altezas...Ispano puede ser un gran peligro si no sabemos como enfrentar su ira...al atacar a su princesa. 

Bah.. te preocupas de más. Si ellos nos atacan serán destruidos... al igual que a todos aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino. Además la princesa Mirai nos importa más viva que muerta... pero solo por el momento... nada más por el momento. 

¡¡Excelente!! – casi grita la chica y mientras una risa siniestra comenzaba a inundar todo el lugar- entonces que comience la cacería. 

¡Que comience!- gritan todos. 

Duque, ya se finalizaron los preparativos para la visita a la Cuidad de Fanelia...¿Duque?... ¿se encuentra bien?. 

Eh... ¿me decías?- había dicho el pequeño chico de ojos azul celeste. 

Le informaba que los preparativos para la visita a Fanelia están listos. 

Muy bien, entonces no habrá contratiempos y llegaremos a tiempo para las festividades – Chid se alejaba del ventanal y se dirigía hacia su escritorio, para acomodar todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos por toda la superficie del mismo. 

Eh...Su señoría. 

¿qué sucede Alix?. 

Solo deseo recordarle que en esta ocasión puede ser peligroso acudir a la celebración del Rey de Fanelia. 

¿Lo dices por los incidentes ocurridos hace par de lunas? 

Si, su alteza...Creo que debería considerar la alternativa de... 

¿de no asistir?...sabes que no podemos hacer eso. 

No señor, no me refería a eso. 

¿Entonces?. 

Me refiero, señor a que interceda y evite a que los Príncipes Karzar no asistan al evento. 

Alix sabes muy bien, las consecuencias si ellos no asisten. Principalmente la asistencia del heredero al trono es determinante para callar, esos estúpidos rumores. 

Lo siento su majestad, no fue mi intención molestarlo, pero...- titubea un segundo- me preocupa la seguridad de ... 

Las princesas... si tienes razón, puede ser muy peligroso. Pero Ávalon no es quién debe preocuparnos, ella puede manejar muy bien la situación. Quien realmente me intriga es Mirai- dijo firmemente el joven gobernante pero su voz se denotaba melancolía. 

Es preocupante la inestabilidad de su alteza Mirai. 

Si ella es muy impredecible, y este evento puede ser crucial...pero posiblemente sea beneficioso para ella... me encantaría volver a ver su sonrisa y esa alegría que la caracterizaba- suspira- ¡Como la extraño!. 

Su majestad Chid, se a la perfección el aprecio que le tiene a la joven Mirai... es una lástima que ella tenga que permanecer consagrada al templo. 

Si, una prisión de Oro... 

¿Por eso le permite muchas libertades, a pesar de los reclamos del Príncipe Sephiroth? 

Odio las medidas que se tomaron, después de que ese antiguo soldado de Zaibach trató de envenenarla sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta...¿por qué no nos percatamos de lo que estaba ocurriendo?... ¿por que?- se voz denotaba furia e impotencia. 

Majestad, usted no tiene la culpa, además cómo podríamos saber que el médico que la cuidaba era nuestro enemigo, y que la estaba envenenando poco a poco. 

Pero debimos percatarnos que su salud empeoraba, en vez de mejorar...ella estaba mejor y comenzaba a sonreír ... pero ... repentinamente decayó...sino fuera por él...por él...- su voz de quebraba ante el recuerdo- tal vez ella hubiera ...estaría...no, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo. 

No piense así su señoría, debemos alegrarnos que pudimos salvarla y que esta con nosotros. 

¿pero a que precio? 

Fue la mejor solución que pudimos encontrar...incluso tuvimos suerte que aquel hombre trabajaba por su cuenta, o por lo menos no hubo otro incidente que nos hiciera creer que existiera alguien más involucrado. Fue una verdadera suerte que el intento de asesinato de la princesa quedara en secreto, si no... posiblemente la paz no existiría...(por el momento- pensó Alix). 

Desearía que ahí hubiera terminado todo el problema, pero eso fue precisamente  el inicio de todo este problema. Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que esta aparente paz que vivimos es una mentira... una vil y completa mentira, que muy pronto terminará...ya que Gaea corre peligro nuevamente. Zaibach ha renacido, con mayor fuerza y poder...mostrando una nueva cara ante toda Gaea y poniendo a Tristan como la nueva amenaza. Los países aliados están desconfiando y puede ser peligroso incluso para Sephiroth. Los reinos afectados están resentidos y estuvieron votando para evitar la participación del Reino en las festividades y procesos políticos de la Alianza. 

Es verdad todo lo que usted menciona, alteza... pero no debe olvidar que Freid apoyará incondicionalmente al Reino de Tristan, principalmente a los herederos al trono (o mejor dicho a la princesa) –pensó el consejero. Además los reyes de Austuria como el Rey de Fanelia confían en su juicio, y en del Príncipe Kanzar...aunque a penas si lo conocen. 

Así es...- el pequeño príncipe de Asturia suspiró - Se que mi tía me perdonará por haberle ocultado la verdad, pero no se como reaccionará el Rey de Fanelia,... es él, el que realmente me preocupa. 

No se preocupe, todos ellos comprenderán que las circunstancias, que nos llevaron a no informarles del peligro que amenaza a Gaea. 

Eso es lo que realmente me aterra, ellos tienen derecho a saber y ... 

No se atormente, nosotros en cierta manera no tenemos derecho a intervenir. Se ha vuelto mas bien una guerra personal... 

¡Una guerra personal que puede destruir y acabar con todo lo que conocemos!- se exalto el pequeño Chid. 

Debe tranquilizarse, estamos suponiendo muchas cosas...esperemos que nada suceda durante las festividades en el Reino de Fanelia. 

Pero el temor del pequeño gobernante no estaba tan errado, cuando de repente una ave entró volando por una de las ventanas del gran salón. 

Si pero como desearía pod...¿qué es eso?- dice Duque Chid al ver entrar al ave. 

Es el Halcón Real de su amigo Sephiroth. 

La majestuosa ave se posó en el hombro de Alix, mientras este pudo observar que llevaba una nota, atada a su pata derecha. 

Eso significa problemas... – dice Chid al observar el ave, y temeroso pregunta a su consejero - ¿qué dice la nota? 

Después de unos breves segundos, el rostro de su fiel consejero se torna preocupante y su voz se denotaba un timbre de temor al pronunciar las siguientes palabras. 

Definitivamente son graves problemas...parece que nuestros más grandes temores están por iniciar. 

¿qué es lo que tratas de decir? 

La Operación Luna Negra ha sido puesta en Marcha. 

¡No puede ser! – Chid no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. 

Duque Chid, no hay alternativa debemos asistir, la seguridad del príncipe corre peligro, si algo le llega a pasar las consecuencias puede ser desastrosas. 

Alix  da inicio con la Operación Lunas Gemelas, debemos proteger a Mirai a cualquier costo...solo espero que el precio por la paz no sea muy alto- suspira el pequeño Chid, mientras observa el cielo de Gaea y una pregunta se formaba en su cabeza ¿qué fue lo que ocasionó que Sephiroth iniciara la Operación Luna Negra?. 

Al orden su majestad- Alix salió rápidamente del Salón del trono, mientras pensaba como podría afectar esta nueva guerra a toda Gaea. Sabía que el príncipe Sephiroth trataría de evitar que alguna otra nación se viera implicada en la lucha, pero eso sería casi imposible y más si se llega a descubrir la verdad detrás de esta nueva batalla. El heredero del reino de Tristan, ha tratado de todos los medios no inmiscuir al Reino de Freid, pero a pesar de sus intentos no ha podido desligar del conflicto, y más por el cariño que le tiene el pequeño duque a la princesa Mirai – Estoy seguro que los lideres de la Alianza no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados, cuando descubran el secreto de la Familia Real de Tristan – sentenció el consejero al estar enfrente del retrato del Duque Chid de Freid y la Princesa Real Isis Mirai...la Princesa Ispano. 

Ha llegado el tiempo de pelear. 

Me temo que así es, lo que mas temíamos ya dio inicio, pero de una manera que no lo esperábamos ni no lo hubiéramos imaginado. 

Lo sé, aun no puedo imaginar lo que ocurrió. Rayos...¿por qué no me di cuenta... otra vez?.  

Sephiroth, eso por el momento no debemos lamentarnos lo que pudimos o debimos hacer. Lo más importante en este momento es investigar como es que esos agresores pudieron ser capaces de romper nuestras red de vigilancia. Su objetivo era acabar con Mirai, o eso parece. 

¿Cómo es que eso parece? ¿No te parece poco como la dejaron? ¿ o acaso que tenía otro objetivo? Desde mi parecer, su plan era matarla. 

Si, pero no alcanzaron a hacerlo...gracias a ellos. Pero me tengo una extraña sensación, al parecer existe otro enemigo. 

¿Otro enemigo? Por Dios, Dylan ¿qué es lo que estas diciendo? Nuestro único enemigo ha querido acabar con ella, desde un principio. 

Te equivocas, ellos solo quieren a Ávalon. Por que es ella quien puede destruir sus planes, no Isis. Ella les sirve más viva que muerta, o ¿te olvidas que ellos buscan el secreto de la cuidad pérdida de Adón?...eso es lo que han descubierto nuestros espías. Si, lo que has dicho fuera el caso, ya la hubieran destruido desde hace mucho. No les conviene dejar pasar el tiempo y que ella siga viva. 

¿Quieres decir, que existe alguien interesado en su vida? 

Posiblemente no es su vida... no creo que la quieran matar. Pero si necesitan de ella, de alguna forma. Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo calor rápidamente, cuando estaba en mis brazos. Pero regresó a la normalidad después que fue curada. Pero no lo dijo por eso recuerdas sus palabras, dijo que es como si la estuvieran llamando. 

Una vez más, están interesados en ella que en ninguna otra persona...posiblemente se deba por...con un demonio, no importa el por que...solo sabemos que ella es otra vez el blanco... ¿es que acaso no la pueden dejar enpaz?... de una maldita vez. 

Comprendo tus sentimientos, pero debemos enfocarnos en los hechos, no importa a quién deseen destruir... recuerda que ambas son...- golpea con el puño la mesa – bah, para que te lo repito si tu mismo lo sabes mejor que nadie...pero a veces parece que se te olvida el hecho, como a todos nosotros. 

No es que se me olvide, solo que preocupa...- no terminó la frase, solo se quedó viendo atreves de la ventana. Alcanzó a divisar en uno de los patios, a su hermana Mirai quien estaba sentada cerca de una de las múltiples fuentes del lugar, cuando una chica de cabello negro se acerca a ella. Pareciera que la hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos. 

Puedo ver la razón de tus preocupaciones- dijo Dylan al acercarse a la ventana – ¡estas profundamente enamorado de ella! ... tu amor por ella, solo ten cuidado. Si no te has dado cuenta, ella es lo más importante en tu vida. ¿No es así?. 

Claro que no, a mi solo me importan mis hermanas y nadie más. 

Tu forma de negarlo, me lo estas confirmando. Pero recuerda que ella no es tu hermana, aunque es el papel que ha jugado en estos casi 6 años. 

Mejor no discuto eso contigo, ¿ya distes las instrucciones para dar inicio con la Operación Luna Negra?. 

Si, todo se esta llevando como se planeó. Supongo que ya le avisó al Duque de Freid. 

Si, ya lo hice, recuerda que se lo prometí. También da la orden que ninguna de mis hermanas debe salir de Torushina, en especial Ávalon. 

¿Crees que este despierta para cuando partamos?. 

No lo sé, pero si ese fuera el caso no importa, aún cuando estuviéramos apunto de arribar a Fanelia, si ella esta despierta se que nos seguiría. 

Entiendo, pero será difícil. Ella es terca y testaruda como tú. 

No importa, su seguridad es lo primero. No se si confiar de esa voz, pero tampoco debo ignorarla. Según lo que dijo el Dragón esta despertando, y la única persona que se le conoce así es a Van Fanel. Pero aun no se que significa eso. Lo que si sé, es que posiblemente se romperá el tratado de paz. Las naciones que fueron atacadas, no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados y más siendo yo la manzana de la discordia. No sabemos si tenemos dos enemigos, pero al que ya conocemos tratará de todos los medios de sacarnos de la jugada, tarde o temprano. 

Aunque por el momento tenemos el apoyo de los lideres de la Esfera. Incluso Fanelia cree en nuestra palabra que no fuimos quienes atacamos a esos Países. 

Lo se, ¿pero crees que nos crean después de todo lo que les hemos ocultado? 

Eso solo, lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento. Los líderes de la Alianza se unirán nuevamente en una batalla para lograr la paz en Gaea. 

Pero el líder de la esfera Roja, Van Fanel. Él puede estar en nuestra contra, y más como has dicho, muy pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz y temo que ese será el motivo para que nuestro aliado se vuelva nuestro enemigo. 

No precisamente. Las diferencias que existen ahora, pueden convertirse en las razones de su unión con nuestra causa. Es mejor resolverlas a la brevedad posible, si es que se llegan a salir de nuestro control. La unión de ustedes dos, es la clave para ganar esta lucha. 

¡Por el bien de Gaea!. Pero para serte sincero, deseo que Slazar no se entere de la verdad. No quiero involucrar a otro Reino, ni siquiera a la Alianza de la Tres Esferas, en este conflicto. Esta es mi lucha, mi venganza, mi destino. 

No estoy de acuerdo con su postura, la verdad debe salir a la luz. Pero aun así seguiré tus ordenes por el bienestar de la paz, solo espero que sea lo correcto. Pero eso sí, si se da inicio la guerra es mejor aclarar los motivos de esta, no es conveniente que luchen por algo que no entienden. 

Perfecto – su voz sonó más como un reproche que nada - ¿A qué hora se reunirán la asamblea?. 

En unos momentos más. Debemos planificar la defensas en todo el territorio. No debemos descartar un ataque al Reino mientras nos encontramos fuera. Además reforzar la vigilancia y guardia de las Princesas. 

Bien, entonces vamos para alla. 

Por cierto, te aviso que hablaré con Freya después de la reunión. Ella será la única Dama del Reino, que se le será permitido la salida y entrada de nuestro territorio. Debido a que ninguna de las princesas podrá hacerlo. 

Se me había olvidado la misión de ella. ¿Cuándo saldrá? 

Mañana por la mañana. Pero te explicaré, los detalles del plan después de hablar con ella. Ahora debemos dirigirnos a la Asamblea. 

Bien, vamos. 

Los dos personajes se dirigieron a la sala de juntas. Mientras una ola de misterio y desconcierto comenzaba a cubrir poco a poco de incertidumbre a los corazones de quienes conocen la verdad oculta detrás de 6 años de paz, apunto de ser revelada ante todo el mundo. 


	8. Los Hermanos Kanzaki Regreso a casa

*********************************************************************** 

Escaflowne 

"La diosa de las Alas – La elegida del Dios Dragón" 

Los Hermanos Kanzaki 

Capítulo 2 

*********************************************************************** 

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la cuidad de Tokio, se podría divisar alguna parejas caminar por el parque a estas horas. El clima era cálido y la brisa fresca, los árboles frutales se encontraban cubiertos de flores, especialmente los cerezos.  Las estrellas comenzaban a divisarse por el cielo azul, ya que casi no había nubes que ocultaran su belleza. Aún se podían divisar algunos estudiantes caminar por las calles, en dirección a sus casas. 

En la cercanía de una escuela secundaría se podía encontrar a unos jóvenes aún en el campo de entrenamiento. Aunque ya era muy tarde para que estuvieran realizando sus prácticas extra-curriculares. Se trataban de una chica pelirroja de unos 15 años, un muchacho de unos 17 años de cabello castaño, además junto con ellos estaba otra joven de 15 años de cabello corto color cenizo. Los dos primeros se veían sumamente preocupados y nerviosos, ya que su amiga se encontraba desmayada, por lo cual la habían acostado en una de las gradas del campo. 

Hitomi,...cielos santo...Hitomi respóndeme. 

Uchida, aquí esta el agua. 

Gracias, Superior. 

La joven pelirroja había sacado un pañuelo, mientras lo sumergía y colocaba en la frente de su amiga, para ver si así reaccionaba. 

Hitomi, por favor reacciona...Superior ¿qué vamos a hacer?. 

Será mejor llevarla a casa. 

Si, creo que es lo mejor... no puedo creer que tenga fiebre. Si estaba bien hace unos momentos. 

Uchida, ¿No sabes si Kanzaki, no se ha sentido muy bien?. Ayer también se desmayó a la mitad de la prueba. 

No, la verdad no lo sé ...¡no lo sé! – su voz se denotaba mucha ansiedad -  desde ayer que esta muy rara, pero nunca me imaginé que estuviera tan mal. 

¡Maldición! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Y no hay nadie en la enfermería. 

Debemos llevarla a su casa, tiene mucha fiebre y no se como disminuirla. 

Mmmm, vvv..aan... no...te... – Hitomi comenzó hablar entre sueños, mientras sus ojos escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas. 

Esta hablando entre sueños o mejor dicho delirando, pero... a ¿qué o quién esta llamando? 

No lo sé, debe ser por la fiebre. 

Uchida, iré al club de Atletismo para avisar a los padres de Kanzaki. 

De nada servirá, no hay nadie en su casa sino dentro de una hora u hora y media más. Posiblemente este su hermano Akira haya llegado de la escuela, pero no servirá de mucho. Hitomi me dijo que el día de hoy su madre iría a visitar a unas amigas y su padre trabajaría hasta tarde. 

¿Entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer?. 

No tengo idea, pero esta comenzando hacer más frío... y parece que Hitomi esta empeorando. Esto debe ser una pesadilla no puede estar pasando realmente, no a Hitomi... no a ella...no. – Yukari esta perdiendo la tranquilidad y comenzaba a llorar. 

Tranquila Uchida, veras que todo saldrá bien y todo esto será un mal recuerdo... Además estoy contigo así que no tienes de que preocuparte – Amano no podía soportar ver a su compañera y amiga llorar, así que la abrazó para tranquilizarla.- ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?... 

¿Q-qué...no...pen...pensasteis? – dijo apenas entre sollozos. 

Mi padre,- Yukari lo miró extrañada - él trabaja cercas de la escuela. Le hablaré para que venga a buscarnos y nos ayude a llevar a Kanzaki a su casa. 

B-bien, pero ...hay que darnos prisa – a penas pudo encontrar su voz. 

Estando de acuerdo, necesito que te quedes aquí y la cuides, si es posible trata de hacerla reaccionar. No me tardo.- En eso Amano salió en búsqueda de un teléfono, mientras que Yukari se quedó a lado de su amiga. 

Hitomi, Hitomi... por favor reacciona. 

Vvv...aaan...- Hitomi volvió a hablar en sueños – Vann. 

¿a quién llamas?... Hitomi ¿qué te sucede, amiga?. Desde ayer que estas actuando muy extraña. ¡Parecías triste! – La chica pelirroja observaba detenidamente a su amiga y se sentía extrañamente decepcionada como si su amiga no le tuviera la confianza de contarle sus problemas - ¿no confías en mí? ¿en que estas pensando? ¿Por qué el brillo de tus ojos ha cambiado? Desde ayer que no eres tú, Hitomi. Pareciera que ese instante cuando te desmayases cambio todo. Como si fueras una persona totalmente diferente ¿qué te sucedió? 

Yukari no pudo continuar indagando en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Susumo la trago a la realidad. 

¡Uchida!, ¡Uchida!, mi padre no tardará en llegar...¿cómo sigue?. 

Aun no despierta. – Dijo muy desanimada.- pero me preocupa su estado, ha estado muy rara desde ayer. Pero no se veía enferma o nada por el estilo, sino al contrario. Lo único raro era su mirada, parecía muy triste y preocupada. 

¡Así que no fui el único! 

¿cómo? 

Si, desde su incidente en la pista de entrenamiento, ha estado muy diferente. Me dio la impresión quien se iba era ella y no yo. 

¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡Pensasteis que ella se iba a ir¡? 

Si, esa fue la idea que me dio, ¿acaso tu también?. 

Bueno no precisamente, antes de que Hitomi te encontrara en el campo de entrenamiento fui a buscarla. Se suponía que ella debía estar en la pista antes de que tu llegaras. Al ver que no llegaba fui en su búsqueda y pude hallarla en los vestidores. Ella estaba viendo fijamente su pendiente. 

¿Su pendiente? ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde lo dejé? 

¿Qué sucede, superior Amano? 

El pendiente de Hitomi, lo tenía en la mano cuando ella comenzó con la prueba. Pero cuando la vi desmayarse nuevamente, corrí hacia ella que me olvidé de él por completo. Debió habérseme caído sin darme cuenta. 

¡Oh no!, ¡Ese era un recuerdo de su abuela¡ 

¡Lo sé!, ¡Me lo dijo precisamente ayer¡ ¿cómo pude ser tan descuidado? 

No debes reprocharte de esta manera, vamos a buscarlo. Además has estado muy preocupado por ella. Ayer ni siquiera te apartasteis de su lado hasta que volvió en sí. 

Pasaron unos momentos buscando pero no encontraron rastro alguno de la piedra de Hitomi. 

¿Qué le voy a decir a Kanzaki? 

Ya resolveremos eso más tarde, lo primero ver como esta ella. 

Tienes, razón...pero eso no me quita el mal sabor de boca por perder el pendiente de Kanzaki...!Maldición! Buscaré nuevamente... espérame aquí. 

 Si- Yukari solo observaba tristemente a su amor platónico -  no cabe duda, él la quiere y se preocupa por ella. ¡Amiga tus sentimientos son correspondidos!- su voz sonaba triste, pero en ese momento duda de sus palabras y recuerda las últimas palabras de Hitomi antes de encontrarse con Susumo Amano. 

_Hitomi estaba parada enfrente del escritorio que esta cerca de la ventana, donde los rayos del sol del ocaso iluminan su rostro. Sumida en sus pensamientos, sabía que debía de recrear la misma situación para que Van viniera a buscarla, pero en esa ocasión ella le pedía su primer beso al Superior Amano, si ella puede romper su marca de los 13 segundos en los 100 metros planos. Recuerda como estaba apenada mientras extendía el brazo donde en su mano colgaba su preciado dije.  En eso Yukari entra de improvisto a la habitación. _

_¡Hitomi! ¿qué estas haciendo?... el superior ya tiene que irse, solo te esta esperando...Hitomi...¿Hitomi?. _

_Lo siento Yukari ...– Hitomi voltea a ver a su amiga, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y ansiedad - ...yo quería pedirle el beso... quería hacerlo...lo siento... yo creí que estaba enamora del superior, pero lo dejaré...lo dejaré, es solo algo que tengo que hacer... por favor perdóname...- Kanzaki abrasa a su amiga- Yukari es tuyo. _

En eso Hitomi sale corriendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la pista de entrenamiento, donde la esperaba Amano, dejando atrás a Yukari totalmente desconcertada. 

Amiga, ¿acaso te disteis cuenta de mis sentimientos?... -_creí que estaba enamorada del superior_- esta palabras resonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Yukari – Parecías que tu mente estaba en otro mundo, la idea del beso fue... fue...¡MIA!. Es verdad, yo te di la idea después de lo mucho que te quejabas de que no podías romper tu marca de los 13 segundos. 

_Vamos Hitomi, ¿por qué no lo haces?. A ti te gusta nuestro Superior, a mi no me puedes negarlo. _

_¿Qué a mí me gusta Amano?- Pensaba Hitomi, mientras miraba fijamente su taza de té- Si, a mí me gustaba nuestro superior, pero... pero ahora... – la imagen de Van regresó a su mente, logrando que ella se sonrojara. _

_Mira, Hitomi – Yukari había notado su sonrojo, aunque no se percató de la poca atención que estaba recibiendo de la joven.- Tu siempre me dices que no puedes lograr batir tu propia marca. Lo que te hace falta es un buen incentivo para que lo logres, ¡Y que mejor un beso de nuestro superior! Así matas a dos pájaros de un tiro, le confiesas tu amor y es más si él acepta quiere decir que te corresponde, además que logras un beso de todos modos. _

_¿Un beso?, Allen y el superior se parecen mucho...pero yo no quiero pedirle eso a Amano, no lo deseo...no. Lo que quiero...lo que realmente quiero es...- en eso la chica de ojos esmeralda no puede evitar recordar a Van. Recordar sus múltiples facetas y cambios de carácter, recordar sus discusiones, sus viajes por toda Gaea. En eso le viene a la mente de la chica, la mirada de tristeza y soledad de aquellos ojos color rubí que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza en todo el día. Recordó exactamente como Van la vio en aquella tarde, cuando Allen y ella se habían besado. En eso sintió una punzada en su corazón y una lágrima traviesa recorrió su mejilla. Fue cuando lo entendió- lo que quiero es verlo, quiero estar con él... quiero ver a Van. _

_Hitomi,... no estés triste. Confía en mi, no te arrepentirás. _

_Yu...Yukari, tu... tu ganas haré lo que me dices.- su voz mostraba un eje de inseguridad, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debiera. _

_Eso, amiga – abrazándola- veras que todo saldrá a pedir de boca, arreglaré todo para que se vean esta tarde en la pista de entrenamiento. _

Hitomi, ¿en qué pensabas amiga? ¿Acaso no estabas triste por la marcha de nuestro superior? -_creí que estaba enamorada del superior_- ¿qué me quisisteis decir? ¿Qué amas a otra persona? Si eso es verdad ¿quién puede ser? Desde que te conozca siempre has admirado a nuestro superior, que no puedo imaginarme a nadie más haya captado tu atención o incluso tu corazón. Y si no querías pedirle el beso...entonces ¿qué fue? 

Mientras tanto Susumo seguía buscando infructuosamente el dije de su amiga, mientras recordaba lo hechos de hace unos momentos. 

Hitomi siempre muestra mucha confianza en si misma, pero esa inseguridad de estos últimos días no es propia de ella. Parecía otra persona. 

_Superior Amano... Superior, espere por favor – Gritaba a lo lejos Hitomi. Cuando Susumo la vio sonrió. _

Hitomi – susurró el chico. 

_Ah, ah, ah – respiraba dificultosamente - que bueno que llegué, llegué a tiempo... superior Amano quiero pedirte un favor. _

_Si, de que se trata Kanzaki. _

_Bien, quiero pedirte que si... que si... puedo correr los 100 mts, antes de que mi dije cuente 13 segundos... quiero pedirte que me – No puedo pedirle que me de mi primer beso, ya que Allen ... – Hitomi se sonrojó levemente. En ese momento la imagen de Van, vino a la mente de Hitomi - Oh Van que hago, si no realizo esta prueba no podré verte otra vez. _

_¿Pedirme qué cosa, Kanzaki? – Amano se acercó a la chica, que tenía la cabeza baja mientras sus mejillas estaban un poco teñidas de rojo. Este para captar la atención agachó ligeramente para observar los ojos esmeralda de la joven, y no cuidando lo peligrosamente cercas que se encontraba de su rostro. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Hitomi que se puso más nerviosa. _

_Bueno quiero pedirte que me...- en eso la imagen de Yukari sentada en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento mientras se veía como ella lloraba en silencio. En ese momento se acerca Amano a su lado. _

_Uchida, no me gusta verte triste. _

_Es que no puedo creer que ella se haya marchado, que ya no esté con nosotros. Ni siquiera dejó rastro alguno, ni siquiera ese dragón que nos atacó. Suena todo tan extraño, que pienso que estoy en una horrible pesadilla. _

_Si, yo también lo pienso...tampoco sabemos que pasó con ese muchacho que apareció a la mitad de la pista. Hablaba de una manera muy extraña. _

_Aunque Hitomi parecía que si lo entendía. Aunque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que ella nunca volverá, a veces creo que ella esta... está. _

_¡Ni lo digas en broma Uchida! ¡Ella regresará!¡Ten fe! _

_Quisiera tener la misma confianza. Pero es que me siento tan sola. _

_No lo estas, yo estoy contigo. Sé que volverá, ya lo verás. Le pedí a mi padre quedarme más tiempo. _

_En serio, debió ser difícil. _

_No, ¡mi padre es un hombre comprensible! Tan solo le dije que una amiga me necesitaba en estos momentos y no podía dejarla sola. – Amano sonrió a Yukari para darle ánimos, esta se sonrojó ya que se quedó por ella. Esto la puso muy feliz. _

_Kanzaki, ¿sucede algo? – Amano estaba preocupado por la actitud de su amiga, en eso ella sonrió. _

_Quisiera pedirte que si yo rompo la marca de los trece segundos, te quedes a las pruebas. _

_¿cómo?... Kanzaki yo – Lo desconcertó la repentina chispa de felicidad de la joven, además que no se esperaba una petición así. _

_¡Por favor, Superior! – Amano pudo notar un segundo cambio en ella, su voz y ojos mostraron tristeza cuando él iba a objetar la petición y se sintió como un canalla cuando sus manos fueron sostenidas por las de ella. Aquellos ojos que tanto amaba le estaban implorando como si su alma y felicidad dependieran de ello – Se que es difícil pedirte este pequeño favor, pero... pero no solo te lo pido por mi...si no... _

_Kanzaki – Apenas pudo decir, Susumo no entendía el comportamiento de Hitomi, pero no podía soportar verla así, era como si estuviera a punto de llorar, como si hubiera perdido la esperanza - ¡Ella no puede haberla perdido¡¡No Kanzaki¡- pensó. _

_¡Por favor superior, te lo pido¡- Hitomi aun sostenía las manos del joven, aunque ya había perdido el contacto visual y apretaba los ojos mientras rogaba al cielo que aceptara, sin darse cuenta que sus manos ejercieron un poco más de presión– Yukari estará muy sola cuando me vaya. - Susurró esto último, comenzaba a dudar. Debía partir, pero si Yukari se pondrá muy triste. En eso volvió a ver a Van en su mente y comenzó a temblar, quería verlo, deseaba reencontrarse con él. Lo extrañaba. _

_Amano escuchó lo último que dijo su amiga – ¿Ella se irá a donde?, Ella esta temblando ¿por qué? Si no la conociera creería que está apunto de llorar- Con esto en sus pensamientos el chico tomó una decisión. _

_Si ese es tu deseo, ¡lo haré! – Hitomi alzó la vista, sus ojos mostraban esperanzados aunque un poco desconcertados, esto no pasó desapercibido por el chico- ¡Solo espero que no te arrepientas!. Ya que si me quedo seré el capitán del equipo, y soy muy estricto – sonrió a su amiga. _

_Gracias, superior... ¡muchas gracias! – Hitomi lo abrazó sin siquiera pensarlo. Esto dejó sin aliento a Susumo que no esperó una reacción de este tipo. Cuando Hitomi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó muy apenada y sonrojada. _

_Lo...lo siento, me deje llevar. _

_Sss..Si,...este...comencemos con la prueba- Dijo muy nervioso. _

_Si – Su voz había cambiado, mostraba gran ilusión y alegría nunca antes vistas por él. Hitomi tomó su posición en la pista, que ya estaba casi a oscuras. En eso repentinamente alguien encendió las luces del campo y no era otra que Yukari. _

Kanzaki comenzó su prueba, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar perdió el conocimiento, como sucedió la vez pasada durante las prácticas. Pero lo que más me extraña es su comportamiento. 

No...no lo permitiré... 

¿Hitomi?... Amano,... Superior Amano...Es Hitomi, despertó... ven pronto- Susumo al escuchar gritar a su compañera fue junto a ellas, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ayudar a Kanzaki a sentarse mientras le preguntaba - ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? 

Allen, Millerna ...¿qué sucedió? – Hitomi se sentía mareada y el dolor de cabeza lo le ayudaba. Apenas podía recordar que había sucedido, que no prestó mucha atención a las personas que estaban enfrente de ella. Las cuales se miraron desconcertados. 

Kanzaki, ¿puedes escucharme?. 

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, como queriendo enfocar su vista. Cuando logró identificar a quien estaba a su alrededor. 

Yukari, Superior Amano. 

¡Hitomi! ¿Estas bien? Me tenías muy preocupada – mientras la abrazaba a su compañera, sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas de alegría. 

Yukari – Hitomi correspondió el abrazo mientras tratando de consolar a su amiga - No te preocupes, ya estoy de vuelta. 

¿De vuelta?- dijeron en insomnio sus amigos, mientras se miraban confundidos. 

¡He vuelto! – dijo en un suspiro ahogado. 

Hitomi Kanzaki había vuelto a la Tierra, a la Luna Fantasma, ¿pero ella quería verdaderamente regresar? 

En otro lugar muy lejano más allá de las estrellas y la luna que se divisan en el cielo, se encuentra un misterioso planeta conocido como Gaea. Los habitantes de este mágico lugar, se encuentran reconstruyéndolo, renaciendo una vez más. La guerra a quedado atrás, las familias se han reunido nuevamente y la vida ha comenzado otra vez. 

Pero en un recóndito lugar encontramos una misteriosa fortaleza oculta ante la vista de cualquier ser viviente. Se encuentran unos seres misteriosos trabajando en una rustica máquina. No eran otros que los encargados de las ciencias en Zaibach, los Chamanes (magos). 

Señor hemos perdido la señal de la chica de la Luna Fantasma. Al parecer nuestro plan dio resultado – Dijo uno de las sombras. 

Entonces, ¿si la envió de regreso a la Luna Fantasma? – dijo con escepticismo un chico de unos 22 años de edad, poseía ojos color miel aunque estos se tornaban rojos como el fuego cuando explotaba su verdadero ser, cabello negro no demasiado largo, en su mano derecha poseía un extraño tatuaje. Poseía una altura aproximada de 1.90 mts. 

Así es, logramos influir en el destino de esos dos. Ahora sin la chica, el dragón estará a nuestra merced. – dijo un joven aprendiz. 

¡IDIOTAS! ¡Aun no hemos terminado!... no debemos cometer el mismo error que nos llevó a ser casi aniquilados – la voz del muchacho era temible que hacía temblar a cualquiera que lo escuchara y observara – Recuerden que ya intentaron el hecho de separarlos, y ahí tienen las pruebas. El Gran Imperio de Zabaich fue derrotado y destruido. 

Pero ahora es diferente, ellos creen que fue su decisión la de separarse y no creo que vuelvan a tratar de reencontrarse – dijo un soldado. 

¿Eso crees?, ¡IMBECIL!-Mientras el pobre hombre recibió un gran impacto de energía psíquica en su cuerpo, que lo dejó agonizando.- Ya una vez cambiaron su destino. ¿Qué les hace creer que esta ocasión será diferente?. 

Nadie respondía, ellos sabían que el sanguinario joven tenía razón. Ellos podían cambiar su destino una vez más. Además no se atrevían a contradecir al muchacho. 

¿Por qué no responden? ¿Es porque tengo razón?... claro que la tengo. Deben recordar que esa chica es un peligro para nuestros planes. Los Generales de Zabaich eran más listos que ustedes, ellos sabían que la única salida que teníamos era la destrucción de esa niña. ¿Es que no es suficiente prueba que tardaron casi tres lunas en introducirse en las mentes de esos dos y convencerlos que su separación era _necesaria? – El rojo intenso de sus ojos mostraba su ira - Pero por suerte teníamos un prototipo de la máquina modificadora de Destino en esta fortaleza. La máquina de Dorking fue destruía e incluso la que construyó Folken en Asturia. Pero gracias a mi poder mental en combinación con esa porquería de chatarra que llaman máquina pudieron lograr separar a esos dos mocosos insolentes. _

Eso es verdad su señoría. ¿Pero que tiene pensado hacer? Aun conservamos gran parte de nuestra tecnología y un 25 por cierto de nuestra fuerza militar. Todos creen que han ganado esta guerra, si lo cree conveniente podemos atacar mientras ellos estén desprevenidos. 

¿Es que acaso me crees idiota o que? Si reiniciamos otro nuevo ataque, terminarán por destruirnos... 

Pero su señoría, si usted pelea la victoria esta asegurada. 

Idiota, no me interesa contraatacar en estos momentos. Quiero dejar que esos imbéciles crean que han vencido y disfruten su victoria...lo que deseo es vengarme. Deseo ver su agonía, ver sus almas carcomidas por el dolor. Deseo ver al dragón destruido, destrozar su alma, su corazón, su esperanza...deseo ver su rostro cuando se entere que su amada ha sido masacrada. Mientras tanto debemos fortalecernos más y poner en marcha nuestros planes de conquista. Antes que nada debemos destruir a esa mocosa de la Luna de las Ilusiones, sin ella en nuestro camino, nada y nadie podrá detenernos. 

¿Matar a la Chica de la Luna Fantasma? ¿Pero como lo haremos? No contamos con el poder suficiente para llegar a ella. Para eso requerimos una gran cantidad de energía y no contamos con ella – dijo uno de los hombres. 

Pero si el propósito es destruirla, ¿entonces por que la enviamos a un lugar donde no podemos llegar a ella? – mencionó otra sombra. 

¡Imbéciles! ¿Qué a acaso les tengo que estar explicando cada una de mis decisiones? – su voz era cada vez más irritante y apunto de quebrantar su delgada línea de paciencia, ¡si es que esta existía! – No se supone que ustedes son creadores de la tecnología en esta ciudad, ¿Entonces? ¡PONGAN A TRABAJAR ESA MALDITA BASURA QUE TIENE DENTRO DE LA CABEZA! – Una inmensa aura de energía negativa estaba rodeando al chico. 

Los chamanes de Zaibach conocían que Lord Dorking poseía un gran poder. Pero su líder era sumamente viejo y se mantenía vivo gracias a una gigantesca máquina creada por ellos. Pero ¿que sucedería si él moría? no existía ningún heredero o alguien que se encargara de seguir los pasos de este. Así que en uno de sus múltiples experimentos, decidieron en cierta manera clonar a Lord Dorking. Tomaron varias células de su cuerpo y comenzaron a crear un nuevo ser, capaz de contener poderes jamás imaginados. Fracasaron muchas veces, incluso creyeron no poder cumplir su meta. Hasta que un día uno de los niños que lograron sobrevivir las primeras etapas del experimento se desarrolló exitosamente. Así nació un chico capaz de contener un gran poder. 

Este niño fue resguardado en uno de los Reinos aliados del Imperio a espaldas de Lord Dorking. El gobernador de ese miserable país, no tenía hijos y en su sed de poder vendió su alma al mismísimo demonio. Utilizó a su esposa como conejillos de indias, usaron parte de sus células para combinarlas con la del Emperador de Zaibach, así mismo la utilizaron para que engendrara al pequeño. Como lo habían hecho con otras mujeres, pero la mayoría moría durante el embarazo debido a los diversos químicos a las que eran sometidas, o fallecían al dar a luz aunque los bebés lograban sobrevivir. Pero por alguna razón los niños morían a los días siguientes de su nacimiento. 

Éowyn Ann dio a luz aun pequeño varón sano y fuerte, a pesar de los múltiples tratamientos a la que fue sometida. La reina de Kamui era fuerte de espíritu y milagrosamente sobrevivió, posiblemente su fortaleza hizo posible que el pequeño creciera vigorosamente. Pero los chamanes tenían oscuros planes para el pequeño quien fue entrenado y criado como todo un prodigio. Debido a que este pequeño poseía grandes poderes mentales, los cuales estaban por encima de cualquier poder conocido en Gaea. Años después este poder pudo ser comparado con el poder de Hitomi al explotar el máximo poder de Escaflowne. Pero como Eliot se encontraba sumergido en un sueño profundo el no pudo intervenir en la pelea final, hasta que despertó demasiado tarde. 

Aunque nadie podía precisar si los poderes de ambos personajes eran igualables entre ellos. Pero los chamanes predecían que el poder de Eliot era más fuerte que la Chica de la Luna de las Ilusiones. Aunque Hitomi comenzaba a despertar el misterioso poder que se encontraba en su interior. Solo los magos conocían la existencia del joven, ni siquiera Lord Dorking conocía los oscuros deseos y planes de sus más _fieles seguidores. _

La Reina Éowyn Ann luchó fervientemente de evitar que convirtieran a su hijo en una arma, en un monstruo de la oscuridad. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vanos, incluso cuando casi 12 años después le llevan a una pequeña niña de escasos dos años de edad. Quien fue elegida para convertirse en la hermana de Eliot, y quien fue sometida a los mismos tratamientos que su hijo incluso más terribles. Casi se vuelve loca al ver sufrir a la pequeña, falleciendo casi tres años después en su desesperación por protegerla, al ser asesinada por los magos. Logrando al fin convertir a la pequeña en el alma idéntica a la del propio Eliot. 

Pero señor, ¿qué es lo que tiene planeado? – dijo uno de los hombres tratando de librar la tensión que se estaba creando, no deseaba que su Rey perdiera el control y los destruyera con solo desearlo. 

Ustedes no pueden llegar a ella, pero yo si. Iré a la Luna Fantasma y la destruiré con mis propias manos, a la mujer que se interpuso en nuestros planes. 

¿Pero que pasará con el Reino? No puede ausentarse por mucho tiempo su majestad. 

No lo haré, acabaré con ella esta misma noche. 

¿Pero qué sucederá con el dragón? No creo que se quede tranquilo mientras la chica corre peligro. De acuerdo a los informes de nuestros espías, ellos poseen una conexión muy fuerte y pueden saber cuando alguno de los dos se encuentra en peligro. 

El lazo del dragón con la chica es fuerte pero aun así puede ser destruido, la separación de ambos tiene propósito de debilitarlo. Pero aun así destruiré a esa mocosa donde incluso el dragón no puede encontrarla. 

¡Es estúpido ir tras ella! El lazo que la une con el dragón es fuerte y no se ha debilitado nada desde que ella llegó a la Luna Fantasma... ¿Creí qué eras más astuto? ¿Acaso quieres cometer la estupidez de atacarla, en estos momentos? ¿No pensé que fueras a cometer suicidio? – el reproche e ironía se podía percibir en la voz de la niña de 12 años de edad acaba de entrar a la sala. Su cabello negro como el ébano caía graciosamente, mientras sostenido por una diadema de oro. Su piel tenía un bronceado uniforme y sus ojos azul grisáceos no reflejaban su acostumbrada inocencia, ya que en estos momentos mostraban un reproche e indignación como si le hubieran negado su juguete favorito. 

¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí? Aunque seas la princesa, sabes que no puedes entrar al laboratorio sin mi permiso. Además ¿cómo te atreves a decirme lo que debo o no hacer? No creas, que por ser mi hermana no pueda acabar contigo. 

La pequeña niña solo sonrió dulcemente como respuesta a la amenaza de muerte sin sentir el más mínimo miedo en su ser. A diferencia del resto de las personas que se encontraban en el recinto, temieron por la vida de su princesa. 

Lo siento hermano, pero no puedo evitar que te quedes con la diversión tu solo. Además fue asombrosamente excitante la resistencia que opuso la chica de la Luna Fantasma durante todo el trayecto. La pelea de su mente contra su corazón fue tremenda. Peleó como toda una guerrera, por un momento pensé que te ganaría... eso era casi imposible de creer ¡El gran Eliot vencido por una niña!... el poder fue sorprendente que casi destruye la máquina... lo mejor de todo es que ella no recuerda nada de lo sucedido. 

Has tentado demasiado tu suerte, primero burlándote de mi ... 

No me estoy burlando, solo te estoy ayudando a tener la mente más clara...Estoy sorprendida del poder de nuestro enemigo que incluso tu mismo no creísteis capaz que tuviera. La sobre estimasteis, o ¿acaso te dio miedo? 

Yo no le temo a nadie y nada – esto solo logró sacar una sonrisa a la niña de escepticismo. 

Veo que te percatasteis que debemos frenar el desarrollo del poder de la Chica de la Luna Fantasma antes de que sea demasiado tarde. 

Si, piensas así por que demonios me estas diciendo que es una tontería ir tras ella en estos momentos. 

Por el simple hecho que su lazo con el dragón es muy fuerte, y aunque ella este débil para poner resistencia. No dudo que el Rey de Fanelia no se percate del peligro que ella corre. Si no eres suficientemente idiota, leerías mejor esas señales de la pantalla, ¡te recomiendo que las observes!- Con esto logró desviar la mirada asesina del Rey de Kamui sobre la pequeña. 

Puedes darte cuenta que parte de la resistencia y dificultades que se presentaron en el proceso no fueron solamente de la chica, sino también del poder del Dragón. Pienso que inconscientemente él deseó no separarse de la joven y su corazón trató de evitar de alguna manera que ella se marchara. Así que, como veras hermanito no solo enfrentasteis a un enemigo sino a dos. 

Veo que conoces mejor que nadie a nuestro enemigo. 

Tengo que hacerlo – y sonriendo inocentemente – además quiero que mi querido hermano me ayude a realizar una pequeña reunión con un viejo amigo. Antes de enfocarnos en la próxima Asamblea de la Alianza. 

¿Qué estas planeado?. 

Primeramente debemos ganarnos la confianza de las patéticas personas que viven en este planeta, pero no podemos hacerlo si existen cabos sueltos que pueden arruinar nuestros planes mucho antes de ponerlos en marcha. La mocosa puede esperar, apenas llegó a la Luna Fantasma y a pesar de que su deseo era permanecer a lado del Rey de Fanelia, no intentará regresar inmediatamente. No ha visto a su familia desde que llegó a Gaea y eso fue más de un año. Aunque según los informes se cree que ella regresó momentáneamente a su hogar por un lapso de dos días, cuando perdimos su señal. Pero no creo que sea suficiente tiempo de no ver a los suyos. Tardará un tiempo para que ella intente regresar. 

Entiendo tu punto- aun su voz era fría y cruel. Aunque se había precipitado un poco y no le agradaba para nada que alguien lo corrigiera incluso su propia hermana. Podría matarla pero era necesaria para sus planes.  Ella poseía un corazón tan oscuro como el suyo, el alma gemela creada como una extensión de su poder. Un perfecto demonio oculto en un dulce e inocente rostro. 

Pero dime a que te refieres con hacer una visita a un viejo amigo. 

Acabo de enterarme que el General Adelfos esta vivo. 

Y a mí que infiernos me importa...incluso que me dijieras que el resto de los inútiles generales de Zaibach fueran resucitado, a pesar que fueron desintegrados por esa maldita bomba arrojada por Basuram. 

Hermano, hermano , hermano... ¿es que acaso se te ha olvidado? O ¿no me escuchasteis bien? – suspira – Dije que el General Adelfo esta VI-VO – esto lo dijo de manera clara y lenta, sin disfrazar su voz con la ironía y málica de sus palabras. 

Te estas sobrepasando los límites Lilith Ann. – dijo en tono de advertencia. 

Parece que debo recordarte un pequeño detalle – ignorando la mirada de Eliot que prácticamente estaba deseando degollar a su dulce hermanita, la pequeña niña continuo con su discurso – Los Generales de Zaibach eran un grupo de inútiles que solo eran peones en nuestro tablero de juego, pero Adelfos Gein era la excepción. Debido a sus grandes conocimientos como estratega de guerra y científicos fue el encargado de cuidar y proteger la mayor parte de los secretos del imperio. Por esa y otras más razones fue elegido para vigilar nuestra mejor arma asesina, Diladum Albatour. Pero no solo se le asignó la tarea de cuidar del Capitán de Dragon Slayers de la Armada de Roja de Cobre, si no de proteger a los herederos de Kamui. 

¿Qué diablos esta diciendo?. 

¡Oh! Veo por la expresión de tu rostro que no estabas enterado. Claro es de suponerse, si hubieras sabido no estarías tan tranquilo. 

Me pueden alguien decir como es que ella, conoce algo tan importante que yo debía saber – giró y buscó con entre los presentes a Kauru, Paruchi, Garufo y Foruma quienes son los líderes supremos de la ciencia y tecnología. 

¡Déjalos en paz! Ellos no tienen la culpa sobre mi habilidad de obtener información clasificada... y no me mires así, es muy simple fue el mismo Gein que me contó todo. Su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz después del altercado que tuvo Diladum con el Rey de Fanelia donde perecieron todos los miembros del escuadrón a excepción de su capitán. ¿Cómo crees que se sentía el pobre hombre al ver a su perfecto y sanguinario soldado convertido en una indefensa y trastornada jovencita? 

¿qué es lo que estas tratando de decir? 

Solo que tuvo miedo, y no deseaba ver a otra chica sufrir como lo hizo Selene, así que vino al Reino a buscarme para llevarme lejos pero nuestro padre se lo impidió. Además que tenía que seguir cumpliendo con sus ordenes y llevó a nuestro dichoso padre y a su ejercito a una muerte segura en la batalla final contra el Rey de Fanelia y sus aliados. Además como le iba a explicar a sus camaradas la presencia de la princesa de Kamui en su nave. 

Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos acabar con el último General Imperial de Zaibach. 

Si, pero no olvidemos que necesitamos encontrar a los hijos de Getin Gus, Herios Eides, Zodia Quu para formar mi Ejercito de los Cuatro. 

¿Tu ejercito? 

Claro – sonriendo dulcemente – quiero que mi Ejercito de los Cuatro sea rival digno del Consejo de los Cuatro Samurai de mi futuro Rey. 

No me dijas que...- sonriendo mientras sus ojos perdían ese color rojizo dejando en su lugar una miel mirada. 

¿por qué no? Creo que nuestro joven y desafortunado dragón necesitará alguien que lo consuele después de perder a su adorada compañera, y que mejor remedio para un amargo destino que una dulce mirada de una amiga y aliada. ¿No lo crees, hermano que podría ser la pareja ideal del Rey de Fanelia? 

¡Explendido! Ni yo lo hubiera pensado mejor, vamos...gatita...debemos comenzar a planear nuestra conquista sobre toda Gaea... 

Si – y ambos personajes desaparecieron através de uno de los pasadillos que del laboratorio, mientras sus risas siniestras cubrían el lugar. 

Creo que hemos creado a unos malditos demonios – dijo Garufo. 

Incluso hemos perdido el control de ellos. 

Así es Paruchi, pero no solo eso, nosotros mismos nos hemos convertido en uno más de sus títeres.- Termino diciendo Kauru. 

Pero esto no ha terminado aún – dijo muy alarmado Foruma – observen estas señales. 

No puede ser, ¿cómo es posible que este sucediendo esto? ¿Acaso será el poder de esa niña? 

Eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo en Gaea mientras tanto en la Tierra una joven aun no podía aceptar que había dejado atrás a la única persona que ha amado desde antes de conocerlo. 

Van...¿por qué no podemos ser uno? ¿Por qué pertenecemos a mundos tan distintos?...Van...- Hitomi se encontraba sumida en su pensamientos, olvidándose por completo las expresiones de asombro y confusión de sus amigos. Las lágrimas de tristeza invadieron sus mejillas, estaba de vuelta en su hogar, pero no se sentía feliz sino todo lo contrario. Su alma parecía vacía y era casi la misma sensación cuando regresó la primera vez a la Tierra.- ¿de verdad deseaba regresar?, Mi cabeza me dice que este era el camino, ¿pero por que me duele tanto?. No,... la verdad yo deseaba quedarme a su lado para siempre. No me importaba nada, ya ni pensaba en el hecho de regresar... ¡qué egoísta soy!. 

Hitomi, ¿qué te pasa?¿te sientes mal? 

No, estoy bien Yukari...tan solo me siento muy cansada. 

Kanzaki, si te sentías muy mal ¿por qué te empeñasteis en correr en esas condiciones? 

¿qué?...¿qué es lo tratas de decirme? 

Hitomi, te volvisteis a desmayar mientras corrías. Nos sacasteis un buen susto, al Superior y a mí ¿cómo se te ocurre hacernos esto? 

Entonces...-Volví exactamente al mismo día que partí- Superior, yo... 

Kanzaki, no te preocupes...cumpliré mi promesa no importa que no hayas terminado la prueba. Sé que significaba mucho para ti, que incluso te esforzarte a pesar de no sentirte muy bien que digamos. 

Eh, gracias superior – no muy segura de sí misma. 

¿Promesa? – Dijo Yukari- ¿Acaso, le dará el besó? – pensó tristemente la chica. 

Si, Kanzaki me pidió que me quedara si ella lograba romper su marca. 

¡¿Qué te quedaras?!- dijo muy sorprendida - entonces ¿eso fue lo que le pidió?, ¿no soportabas la idea que él se fuera? – eran los pensamientos  de Yukari que no dejaba de mirar de una forma intrigante y algo celosa de su amiga, que no pasó desapercibida. 

Yukari...no me mires así.- Trató de levantarse pero sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía. 

Cuidado Hitomi, aun estas muy débil – Yukari la había sujetado, mientras la cabeza de su amiga había quedado muy cercas de su oído, lo cual  Hitomi no desaprovechó para aclarar la situación. 

Lo hice por ti, le pedí que se quedara por que tú lo extrañarías. Tu amas a nuestro superior. Se sincera contigo misma, no te preocupes por mi...yo no lo amo. Es tuyo Yukari.- Esto hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja. 

Uchida tiene razón, estas muy débil...no debes esforzarte mucho. Permíteme llevarte, mi padre no debe tardar en llegar. 

¿Tu padre?- dice muy confundida. 

Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, que no sabíamos que hacer. Tenías mucha fiebre – toca nuevamente la frente de su amiga-  ni siquiera se te ha reducido nada. 

Uchida me dijo que tus padres no llegarían dentro de una hora a tu casa, pero no podíamos esperar tanto, ni mucho menos llevarte en ese estado. Así que se me ocurrió llamar a mi padre para que nos ayudara. 

Lamento todas las molestias que les estoy ocasionando –sonrió algo nerviosa- Pero ¿por qué me siento tan cansada? – pensó. 

No son molestias, para eso son los amigos...¿por qué somos amigos, Verdad Kanzaki?. 

Claro que si- sonreía sinceramente. 

Sujétate fuerte- Amano la levantó en brazos, mientras Yukari recogía sus cosas, Hitomi no pudo evitar sentirse apenada. 

Se parece tanto Allen, cuando me cuidaba.- pensaba Hitomi. 

Subieron hasta la plaza principal de la escuela, cuando de repente escucharon una voz. 

Susumo, Hijo ¿dónde estas? 

Por aquí. 

Apareció un hombre que no rebasaba los 50 años de edad. Era un hombre de negocios, cuando Hitomi lo vio se quedó muy asombrada por el gran parecido a Leon Schezard, el padre de Allen. Aunque no era tan alto como este, no usaba barba, tan solo bigote. 

¿Acaso existirán personas, tan parecidas aquí en la Tierra como en Gaea? Pero si es así, ¿acaso hay alguien que se parezca a Van?...No, aunque así fuera, no sería Van. – Hitomi sintió una vez más el peso de la tristeza la envolvía, acumulado con la fiebre y lo débil de su cuerpo después de la lucha interna de su corazón contra Eliot, estaban haciendo estragos que no resistió más y perdió el conocimiento una vez más. 

¡Kanzaki! 

¿Qué pasa, hijo?¿Qué le sucede a esta jovencita? 

No lo sabemos. 

¡Pero esta ardiendo en fiebre! Debemos llevarla con un médico. 

Pero sus padres estarán muy preocupados por ella, ya es muy tarde. 

¡Yukari, tranquila todo estará bien!- Amano la llamó por su nombre sin darse cuenta, pero esto no pasó desapercibido por ella ni su padre 

¿Y tu quién eres, pequeña? 

Discúlpeme mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Uchida, Yukari Uchida, y ella es mi amiga. 

Mucho gusto, Srita. Uchida. Tienes razón, la llevaremos a su casa, pero en el camino llamaré al médico de nuestra familia para que nos alcance en la casa de su amiga. 

Se dirigieron al automóvil donde el padre de Amano acomodó a Hitomi y se comunicó con su médico para que fuera a la residencia Kanzaki. Mientras conducía, observó a la chica pelirroja y se percató de su nerviosismo. 

Srita. Uchida  también es necesario hablar a su casa para que no se preocupen por usted. 

Ya me encargué de eso padre. 

Bien, Amano... –suspiró- Srita. Uchida, hijo, no deben preocuparse Masao Chiba es un excelente médico y amigo mío. 

Se lo agradezco mucho... Sr. Amano. 

Puede llamarme Aoyama, pude notar que mi hijo le tiene un gran afecto ya que difícilmente él usa llamar a una chica por su nombre de pila - con esta declaración ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse -  y cuando eso sucede prefiero eliminar el protocolo, a pesar de ser un hombre de negocios y que me gusta conservar las tradiciones. Espero que no le incomode, pero me pregunto ¿si me permitiera llamarla por su adorable nombre Srita. Yukari? 

Con esto Susumo no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado y deseando matar a su propio padre por ponerlo en una situación tan embarazosa. Aunque Uchida no se encontraba en mejor situación, no podía creer que el padre de su amor platónico estuviera insinuando que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad. Esto no pasó desapercibido por este último que se estaba divirtiéndose en forma disimulada y preguntándose ¿qué tantos colores de rojo pudiera tener un par de adolescentes? y ¿cómo era posible de pasar de un palido a un color intenso en segundos?. 

Será un placer...Sr. Aoyama.- dijo tímidamente Yukari, mientras encontrando por fin el sonido de su voz. 

Le agradezco su confianza – sonrió sin dejar de observar el rostro pálido de su hijo, al escuchar la contestación de la chica. 

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kanzaki. 

Ya llegué. 

Mamoru,...Mamoru.- La voz de la Sra. Kanzaki se escuchaba preocupada. 

¿qué sucede, Konami?¿por qué estas tan alterada? 

Es nuestra hija, no ha regresado y ya es muy tarde. Ni siquiera ha llamado. 

¿Cómo? Ella no es así...posiblemente llamó pero nadie estaba en casa 

No, no lo ha hecho ya que he estado toda la tarde en casa. Como Akira llegó temprano y no se sentía bien se fue a descansar a su cuarto. Así que no creí conveniente salir, para así estar al pendiente de él. Pero se supone que Hitomi debió llegar hace más de dos horas. 

¿Tratasteis de comunicarte a la casa de su amiga? 

Si, hace unos momentos, pero sonó ocupado. 

Tal vez este con el equipo de Atletismo, ayer Hitomi comentó que uno de sus compañeros partiría y posiblemente le realizarían algo para despedirlo. 

Posiblemente tengas razón... iré por la agenda. ¿No te acuerdas que nombre dijo?, quizás estén en su casa. 

No, tal vez si me dices sus nombres pueda recordarlo. 

Bien, ahora vuelvo. 

En eso tocaron a la puerta - Debe ser ella – pensó el Sr. Kanzaki. 

Al momento de abrir la puerta, se encuentran con un señor que debía tener unos 55 años de edad, aunque parecía un poco más grande debido a su cabello canoso, aunque aun se podían divisar algunas hebras de cabello de color negro. Tenía una mirada serena y tranquila, vestía de manera formal mientras en su mano cargaba una especie de maletín. 

Buenas noches - dijo con un tono de voz era firme pero serena. 

Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo servirle?. 

Disculpe mi intromisión, soy el Doctor Masao Chiba, me informaron de una emergencia. 

¡Eh!- esto tomó de sorpresa a Mamoru - Pase por favor, y tome asiento.  Mi esposa me informó que nuestro hijo se sentía mal, pero no creí que estuviera tan enfermo. 

No, se equivoca...quien me llamó fue el Sr. Aoyama Amano. Fue él quien me pidió que viniera. 

¿Sr. Aoyama Amano?, Disculpe pero no conozco a ninguna persona con ese nombre. 

Bueno a decir verdad Aoyama es amigo mío y me informó que una chica necesitaba atención médica y no un niño. Estoy buscando la residencia de la familia ... 

¡Encontré la agenda!...¡oh, lo siento! ¡Buenas noches!...Cielo, no sabía que tenías visitas. – Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie. 

Konami, querida, déjame presentarte al Doctor Masao Chiba.- Este último hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto. Aunque la expresión de sorpresa de la Sra. Kanzaki mostraba mas desconcierto que nada, ante la inesperada presencia del médico. 

Dr. Chiba ella es mi esposa Konami y mi nombre es Mamoru Kanzaki... hace unos momentos me estaba diciendo que estaba buscando la residencia de... 

La Residencia Kanzaki. 

¿Cómo? – el matrimonio ahora se encontraba más confundido que antes. 

¡Parece que llegue antes que mi amigo! 

Disculpe, Dr. Chiba hace unos instantes, usted comentó que venía a visitar a una paciente. 

Si, a su hija la Srita. Hitomi Kanzaki. 

¿Paciente? ¿ mi hija? ¿Pero como? Ella no esta aquí...¿es que acaso le sucedió algo? 

No lo sé con exactitud, hace menos de 20 minutos que recibí una llamada pidiéndome que me trasladara a este lugar. Al parecer su hija no se ha sentido muy bien en los último días y parece que perdió el conocimiento durante una práctica de entrenamiento. Pero eso es lo único que me pudieron informar. 

Pero si viene a verla ¿dónde esta ella en estos momentos?- había dicho Konami, pero no tuvo que esperar la respuesta del Masao ya que en ese instante tocaron a la puerta. 


	9. Los Hermanos Kanzaki Presentimientos

Los tres ocupantes de la habitación, se quedaron estáticos al sonido del timbre de la puerta. Ninguno de ellos se movió, es como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese instante. No se puede saber con certeza que estaba pasando por la mente de cada uno de ellos, pero lo que si era cierto que la confusión y preocupación de los padres de Hitomi era palpable. El hechizo fue roto, cuando llamaron a la puerta por segunda ocasión, seguida de la voz amortiguada de Aoyama a través de la puerta, tratando de calmar a un par de adolecentes impacientes y preocupados.

En ese momento el cabeza de la familia Kanzaki, se dirigió a abrir la puerta a los recién llegados. En frente del portal de su casa se encontraban dos jóvenes que reconoció como compañeros de su hija, junto a un hombre de negocios que a pesar de su edad cargaba a su hija sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Se acerco rápidamente a ellos sin decir palabra alguna, sin detenerse a pensar ni un momento, solo concentrándose en abrir el candado lo mas rápido posible, sin percatarse que sus manos temblaban, ni de los sentimientos que lo invadían.

La imagen de su hija junto con un extraña aura que la rodeaba, hizo surgir temores y sensaciones olvidadas hace mucho tiempo y que el mismo no estaba consciente de haberlos tenido alguna vez. Memorias ocultas de un pasado olvidado, creó una ola de nostalgia que invadió el alma de Mamoru, como si por primera vez en muchos años, se encontraba con algo preciado que había perdido hace mucho tiempo y que nuevamente hubiera regresado a él, después de tanto esperar.

Tan pronto como estuvo enfrente del hombre que cargaba a su hija, este la tomo en sus brazos. Contestando la pregunta silenciosa que se reflejaba en los ojos del señor Amano.

-El doctor Chiba acaba de llegar hace unos instantes. Favor pasen, para que puedan explicarnos que ha sucedido con Hitomi. Porque la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo – logró decir Mamoru con una voz serena y firme, que estaba lejos de poseer.

Los chicos solo se vieron entre sí, mientras seguían silenciosamente al padre de su amiga. Mientras tanto en la casa, Konami se había quedado observando la escena y no pudo evitar recordar a su fallecida madre y a los hechos que le contó cuando era una niña. Historias inventadas para entretenerla, ya que se negaba a creer que fueran verídicas. Pero algo en el ambiente le indicaba que estaba equivocada y que algo similar había ocurrido a su hija. Pero no podía explicarlo, pareciera que escuchaba el sonido de la voz de Yuri pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia y comprendiera a su pequeña.

Una vez dentro, Mamoru tomo las riendas de la situación como jefe de su familia.

- Dr. Chiba, ¿puede hacerme el favor de acompañarme a la habitación de mi hija? Así pueda atenderla.

- Por supuesto – contesto Masao, mientras lo siguió a través de las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la joven.

- Si necesita algo, hágamelo saber. La dejo a su cuidado.

-Le agradezco su confianza. Bajare en unos momentos después de revisar a su hija.

Mamoru solo hizo una señal afirmativa, antes de dares media vuelta y reunirse con sus inesperados huéspedes que lo esperaban. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, la voz del medico lo hizo detenerse una vez mas.

Antes que se vaya, me puede indicar la habitación de su hijo. Si no mal recuerdo, me comento que el pequeño no se encontraba bien de salud.

Eh,.. si. Aunque no creo que...

Permítame checar al pequeño también. Me sentiría más tranquilo si me aseguro del estado de salud del niño.

Si – contesta Mamoru mientras hace una leve reverencia – le a gradezco su preocupación.

No tiene que darlas, es mi deber como médico.

De cualquier manera gracias. La habitación de Akira es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Gracias. En seguida estaré con ustedes. Con esto último, Masao despide el padre de los chicos mientras inicia con su trabajo.

Kanzaki entra a la sala mientras su esposa esta sirviendo té a sus invitados. Al momento que el señor Amano se percata de su presencia, se levanta y hace una reverencia formal.

Buenas noches Sr. Kanzaki y perdónenos esta intromisión en su casa.

No tiene que pedir disculpas, le a gredezco que nos haya traído a nuestra hija a casa y brindado el apoyo médico que ella necesita.

No es molestia, es algo que hago con gusto por los amigos de mi hijo.

Gracias, tome asiento por favor - mientras invita al hombre, él hace lo mismo, tomando un lugar a lado de su esposa

Antes que nada déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Aoyama Amano y este es mi hijo Susumo y creo que ya conocen a su novia Srita. Yukari Uchida – Esto lo dice tratando de disimular la picardía que se ocultaba en sus ojos. Mientras que los mencionados adolecentes presentaban un curioso color escarlata en sus rostros.

Padre , por favor ya te he dicho que es mi amiga– logra murmurar algo indignado el joven Amano, sin saber que mas decir para desmentir a su padre por lo que acaba de afirmar.

El rostro de asombro de Yuki y el embarazo del joven no pasa desapercibido por el matrimonio. Pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Konami tenía el presentimiento que el joven, ahí presente, era el que su hija secretamente le gustaba. Al ver rostro sonrojado y la expresión de los ojos de la mejor amiga de su hija, no le cupo la duda que la chica estaba enamorada del mismo chico. Lo cual no suponía nada bueno.

Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Momuro Kanzaki y ella mi esposa Kanomi.- Dirigiéndose a los chicos – ya había tenido la ocasión de conocerlos en uno de los eventos deportivos de la escuela. ¿No es así?

Así es Sr. Kanzaki – contesto Yukari.

Bien – _poniendo un tono mas serio_ – ahora chicos, me pueden explicar que fue lo que sucedió el día de hoy. Por lo que tenia entendido, Hitomi me comentó que 

posiblemente tuvieran una reunión para despedir a un compañero de ustedes – hacienda una pequeña pausa y dirigiéndose directamente al joven Susumo – y ahora que recuerdo, joven Amano, no es usted ¿quién iba a cambiarse de escuela?

Así es, Sr. Kanzaki. Esa era mi intensión – mientras volteaba a ver a su padre, quien lo miraba curiosamente – Padre, iba a hablar contigo de esto mas tarde, no estaba muy seguro de realmente del cambio de escuela, fue hasta el día de hoy que decidí quedarme y terminar mis estudios, aquí. Se que esto es muy repentino y más por todos los preparativos que se hicieron para mi traslado… yo… - no continúa debido a la interrupción de su padre.

No te preocupes – mientras le dirige una mirada de compresión – si esta es tu decisión y la respecto. Creo comprender mejor de lo que crees tus motivos – mientras le dirige una mirada significativa a Yukari, la cual pasa desapercibida por su hijo – pero hablaremos de esto mas tarde. Primero termina de explicar lo sucedido esta tarde en la pista de Atletismo a los padres de tu amiga.

Realizando una leve afirmación Susumo y Yukari comenzaron a explicarles lo acontecimientos desde el momento que Hitomi se desmayo en las prácticas, así como su Segundo desmayó hace unas horas en la pista de Atletismo. Así mismo, informaron del cambio repentino que tuvo la chica en su comportamiento, después de recuperarse de su primera recaída.

No entiendo bien lo que sucede, pero desde el incidente en la pista, es como si no fuera la misma. Siempre parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando le preguntaba me decía que estaba bien, pero yo sentía que no era así. Creí que era por el estrés del próximo torneo, así como la partida de uno de sus mejores amigos – Yukari hace una pausa y no sabe como debe continuar su explicación, ya que ella misma no lo estaba segura de lo que diría o como lo interpretarían los padres de su amiga.- pero… cuando hable con ella…no se. Es como si ella fuera a irse muy lejos y posiblemente no volver. No se como explicarlo, parase una tontería, pero -baja la cabeza, junta sus manos y toma aire mientras busca en su ser algo de fuerza para continuar – pero, estaba segura que ella estaba enamorada de alguien – mientras ejerce un poco de presión en sus manos – siempre le hacia bromas al respecto y creí que estaba hacienda lo correcto, así que la presioné para que ella confesara sus sentimientos a esta persona.

Es lo que temía Konami y sus dudas quedaron eliminada con la confesión de la joven. Con firmando así que las dos amigas se habían enamorado del mismo chico y al parecer ambas se percataron de los sentimientos de la otra. Siendo amigas de la infancia, el destino las había convertido en cierta manera en rivales, pero al parecer la Amistad es más importante para ellas por eso una tenia que renunciar a favor de la otra. Por lo que al parecer fue Yukari, quien cedió.

Konami es sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la afirmación de la pelirroja.

Pero, me equivoque. Más bien nos equivocamos las dos – sonríe levemente mientras trata de animarse un poco, pero falla en su intento.

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta desconcertado el padre de Hitomi, asombrado que su hija este enamorada. Mas bien no queriendo aceptar tal hecho.

Bueno, cuando logré convencerla de que fuera sincera con ella misma y confesara sus sentimientos y después de llevar a cabo el plan para preparar todo lo necesario para su confesión. La fui a buscarla y ella me confesó que creyó estar enamorada pero que se había dado cuenta que no era así. Me lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza como si hubiera percatado de algo, demasiado tarde y ahora se arrepentía. Su voz y determinación me 

indicaron que había tomado una decisión y sino hacia algo al respecto se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. – hace una pausa – se que suena ridículo pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

La habitación se queda en un silencio algo peculiar. Konami no sabia que pensar de todo esto, pero cada vez la sensación de perdida que se había asentado en su corazón desde el momento que vio a su hijo enfermo y acentuado con la llegada de su hija inconsciente. Así como la sensación de deja-vu sobre las historias de su madre. Simplemente la estaba agobiando.

El silencio se rompió con los pasos del médico que había finalizado su labor y se encaminaba para informar la condición de los chicos a sus padres. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, la habitación comenzó a llenarse de caos. Un repentino temblor sacudió la ciudad. Pero, no solo fue la ciudad la afectada. Este fenómeno se presentó en el resto del planeta, recorriendo hasta el lugar más inhóspito de este.

Al mismo tiempo, algo similar sucedía en otro lugar muy lejano donde la luna y la tierra se divisan en le cielo, conocido como Gaea.

Mientras duraba el temblor Mamoru Kanzaki, comenzaba a realmente a preocuparse. No solo por los eventos que estaban ocurriendo y presentía que apenas era el inicio de algo que totalmente inesperado y desastroso. Sin saber que su sentir no estaba del todo herrado, y que a partir de ese día sus días estaban contados y que nada de lo que recordaba o experimento, lo ayudaría a enfrentar el terrible destino que caería sobre sus seres queridos. Como puede proteger a los que ama de lo desconocido. Pero no solo su hija, ha tenido que enfrentar a los designios del destino, por los que esta luchando actualmente. No, el heredero del apellido Kanzaki ha sufrido un amargo destino más largo y desolador que el de su hermana. El cual esta apunto de revivir un pasado perdido a través del tiempo. Actualmente el pequeño de la familia se encuentra dormido en su habitación, ignorando que la rueda del destino ha vuelto a girar y que todo su mundo ha cambiado. Otra vez.


End file.
